My Will
by Inuyasha8
Summary: Akira Setestu is a 13 year old with strange powers.When he find's out he's one of the Dark Chosen Children.He joins up with 7 others to destroy the Chosen Children
1. Darkeness and Pain

My Will  
  
Oh yeah I don't Own Digimon or the Chaos emeralds from Sonic (You'll see)  
AN: All Right I'm guessing a normal Chapter is about 10 Pages so I'll go with that  
  
( : Thoughts  
Chapter One: Darkness and Pain  
  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death.  
The Darkness  
The sound of cars and people filled through the downtown district Of New York City. The running footsteps of Akira was pit patting along The sidewalk.  
  
Akira:(Puff, Puff) Mr. David's going to have my Ass!  
  
Akira ran through Parking lots, fences, and alley's taking any route he could fin  
  
Akira checked his watch  
  
Akira: 7:55!!!!!! I'm in REALLY deep shit if I don't get there in Five minutes I'll probably be doing Pushup's.  
  
FlashBack  
  
Mr.Davis: Now class we will be-  
  
The classroom door swinging open interrupted him and out came in came Akira.  
  
Akira:I'm sorry I was late sir b-  
  
Mr. Davis Shut-Up and give me 30 pushup's  
  
Akira: What th-!  
  
Mr. Davis: Now it's 50 do you want another one?  
  
(in defeat)  
  
Akira:n-no sir.  
  
All the kids laughing  
  
End Flashback  
Akira:I've got to hurry  
  
Akira turned left, then right, another left over a fence and he was there  
  
McKee Middle school.  
  
He had NO time to waste he picked his pace and speed through the Football-  
  
Field eventually reaching the inside of the school.  
  
(Puff, Puff)  
  
Akira Scowled at his dirt crap piece of school.  
  
There were cracks on the ceiling; dope was practically in everyone's locker,  
  
And besides the fact that my homeroom teachers an Ass doesn't make anything easier  
  
AU: From now on I'm speaking through Akira's Eyes.  
  
I ran up the stairs to homeroom here's the happy reception I got!  
  
I opened the door to find my Teacher smoking and yelling at me for being late  
  
At me the popular kid's snickering, the perfectionists doing their work, the Jocks spacing out, and all the other children laughing at me.  
  
"Damn Them" I Thought  
  
I realized that I still had my coat and jacket and bag on so I just set them-  
  
By my seat and sat down.  
  
"All right. Class will be going down for gym " said my incredibly high teacher smugly  
  
Said "Partner up with your friends" and go down to the gym.  
Akira was different from the other kid's he didn't like socializing and that made his People skills crap no wait scratch that, his life was crap period!  
  
So as usual Akira had no one to Partner with so he just sat glaring at Everyone that came near him. Until "THWAK"  
  
A crumpling noise was heard through the gym.  
  
The teacher's DEAD!!!! One of the student's yelled  
All the students ran out in a blink of a nanosecond. Akira was shocked to even move he new trouble would start if he stayed hear so he decided what he would do.  
  
"I guess I'll leave," said Akira So Akira walked out of the gym to his locker to get his belongings and exited the building eventually reaching the sidewalk. And so he started walking down the street. Since it was the middle of the day he decided to go and buy some Digimon Cards he was quite interested and decided to check what is was 2 months ago it was actually very familiar to him. .Like he was made to play with those cards. (- Its been kind of weird ever since the since Digidestined saved the earth there has been a lot of news coverage on the digidestined. Most asked if they could bring them to the this "Digital World" but one of them said that they'd probably turn it into a theme park or a resort and they don't want that supposedly.) (I don't know why but for some reason whenever I see them I get this feeling like I want them to die ripping there bones in a painful but slow death also my birth mark shaped like a star that also seems to Represent Darkness- and it seems to hurt a lot like this burning sensation whenever I see them too. Wait a minute when did I start wishing death on some one better stop thinking) After pondering some more it started to rain and guess what Akira didn't have an Umbrella Akira looked up "Why me?"  
  
"Anyway, I hope they have some left," said Akira While Akira was daydreaming he didn't notice a car was spinning out of control and was headed towards him. "Huh, what's that noi-CRAP!" yelled Akira  
  
Akira was to Paralyzed with fear. He couldn't move it seemed as if time was slow. Akira closed his eyes .The Car was 5 meters away then 1 then an inch away then.time stopped.  
  
"What," whispered Akira to particularly no one. The car was still there utterly frozen. "What the Hell," said Akira to no one in Particular. Akira heard a sound he turned around to find a VERY creepy looking man with a black cloak, and white hair AU: Think Dante from Devil May Cry with a black coat instead of Blood red. Akira was about to say something when he cut him of.  
  
"If you were a human you would have been dead" The eirie voice put a chill up Akira's spine but he still stood strong. "W-wh-Who are you," Akira stuttered barely keeping his cool. "Who I am is not important it's what you are" "M-Me," said Akira Akira was very crepped out now what if this guy wanted to kill him. "And no I don't want to kill you" stated the demonic voice. (This guy can read my mind! I hope he doesn't know about the time I decide to look at Porno on the Internet) Akira thought  
  
"Then what do you want," Akira snapped This guy had to Guns in holsters and looked like a badass to boot he was probably here to kill him. If he were going to die he'd die trying. He stepped closer and put on a determined face and stood his ground.  
  
"Hmm, very brave are we. He grinned. Don't you think you're aiming a little high little master" The figure now smiled "W-what," said a very surprised Akira "I don't have much time to explain but here," The man tossed a Black D-Ark with Gold Out lines. "Follow the navigational systems of your D-Ark," said the mysterious figure. "D-What!" "D-Ark," "What is this!" yelled a very scared/surprised Akira "Once you finally reach your destination I will be there to give you something" Even though this guy was twice as big Akira spoke up "Why should I do what you say!" snapped Akira He as hell wasn't going to let some loser push him around. The figure spoke "I have froze time for you so you yourself could understand"  
  
"So I could give you answers," he said seriously "Don't you want to find out why you hate people in general around you even those who are generous, why you have the sign of Darkness on you that has caused your relatives not only to shun you but to shun your family as well. Akira was speechless He summoned up all the memories he could find of his relatives they were always's so scowl full the few times they had seen them like at grandpa's funeral. They blamed him for his death because of his mark they said it brought them bad luck and that they never wanted to see them again. He hated his relatives he wanted them to die and rot in hell! "So what's your decision," asked the man. "Yes, Yes I will " said Akira serious as well "Good, oh and you might want to move out of the way Little Master," said the Man Akira was puzzled of why he had to move then he turned around and remembered that a Car was right behind him. And so he moved "Hey one more thing" The man waved his hand's and replacing Akira's old shoes were turned new one's with exactly 6 Holes at the Bottom "What are these," said Akira AU:Ok from now on I'll refer to him as??? "There Jet Skates,"??? Stated "They work like regular skates except there diffrent , so you won't be late," said??? "See you later Kid," whispered the cloaked Mystery And so he dissipated. And at the moment -CRASH!!! - Fate had been changed and the car crashed into a fence instead of crushing Akira's bones. "Well, If this guy can tell me what's wrong with me I'm all for it," A sarcastic hint in his voice. Akira Decided to test Out his Jet Boots. They looked Extremely Cool.Akira started skating he wonder why they didn't work people were looking at him like if he were crazy. Then he got lifted in the air and even more were watching then a thrust up 1 foot of the air ! He started going faster and faster and soon more people were looking. Akira Smiled for once in his life "It's time to have some fun,"chukled Akira  
  
The Pain  
  
Location:London,Paris  
NO! No.NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura Hitomi was a good person. She was Valid Victorian for her class, She Volunteered for Hospital Work; She was always good to her Friends. And managed to get Straight A's. So why did this have to happen to her; these thing's only happened on T.V Shows She had Brown short hair ( (By the way white shirt with a skirt. She was peach white with Green eyes.)(If you still can't get the Image Think CCS Sakura 13 years old)  
  
"Keven, You Turd!!!"Yelled Sakura Sakura was in the Upstairs Hallway Sakura and Kevin have been going out for 4 weeks now but Kevin started to sort of Distant himself away from her saying he was Busy with homework.. Yes he was busy but with a different Girl having his hand practically in her Pant's!!!!  
  
"Hey listen Sakura, "he started to talk but Sarah cut him off. "No, YOU listen to me you Masturbating FA-GG-OT! If you had a sense of Decency you'd a least dump me!" "Instead you make out with any girl you please!" Then you -{Whack!!!}  
  
People were staring now all of them shocked! At this point Sakura's mark on her arm started to glow her aura was rising she would become stronger .She was about to attack when she remembered she had a reputation to uphold she was the smartest girl in school afterall .  
  
She was cut of thinking because Kevin had slapped her. Even the girl he was making out with was in shock. "I'll go out with any fu***** bitch I want to," he replied Everyone was listening at this point He walked of. A teacher tried to talk to him but for the fact that he was a digidestined he could do anything he wanted because it was extremely powerful. (Now that I realize it I've always felt this nagging erg to hate him or even kill him but I thought it was normal, I guess our relationship. is over. I don't know how but I'll make him Pay!!! My best Friend Maru came up to me everything was still silent. "Sakura-chan are you alright?" asked Maru "I'm Fine" I replied With that I walked away and went outside I was here after school to surprise Kevin oh did I get a surprise. I decided to leave and go home.  
  
"Sakura!, Wait up!" Maru yelled "Yeah,"I replied "(Puff, puff)"  
  
"Listen, Sakura the teachers are to scared of him he has a digimon!"Maru said "And your point " I replied still in my Uniform "It's called a Tyranomon "said Maru "So!" I snapped "Let me phrase for you IT IS A GIANT DINOSAOR WITH RAZOR SHARP TEETH THAT BREATHES FIRE!!!!IT WILL KILL YOU!!!! "Maru sounded serious  
  
"So, please Sakura don't try to fight Kevin he's practically nut's with POWER!!!!Maru Begged Sakura Smiled "fine"! She could never be mad "Thank- Maru didn't get to finish her sentence because 2 figures could be seen in a navy blue car driving slowly. Kevin and his older Brother Fizz smiling. "Why are they Smiling" wondered Sakura. She soon knew why Kevin pulled out a gun and pulled the trigger.  
  
A sharp but dull pain could be heard threw the air. Maru was dead Fizz stopped the car Now Kevin got out and aimed the gun at me from the other side of the street. Sakura was practically shivering then she saw his lips moving then she almost got a heart attack. And then he said something again. This time she heard it. "Die.In.Hell.Bitch! Whispered Kevin this time loud enough for Sakura to hear." He pulls the trigger again Another bullet speeds towards Sakura. It seems like time slow's down and just before the Bullet is coming closer. It come's near her forehead then. It stops. In fact every thing stop's! What the heck's going on? "I can answer that, " said the mysterious voice Sakura turns around to find the same-cloaked man. "Who are you" Sakura asked "I'm not important it's you!" stated???  
  
At this point she was confused who is this man, what is he, and why is he wearing black it's detest full. "I have just visited the DarkDigidestined of Darkness" "Who's Digidestined of Darkness " Sakura asked  
  
I'm here to transport you to New York to meet him. "First of who are you? And why are you here? And what do you need from me?"  
  
Even though this was scary Sakura was always there to help people within her power so she asked, "How can I help you!" "It's not me you need to help, it's yourself. "Nothing's wrong with me" she replied "(Sigh) looks like I have to do this again," said a frustrated??? "Haven't you ever wondered why you had the symbol of Pain on your arm, why when you feel pain you get stronger, faster, and more comfortable. Why you hate the Digidestined so much?" said??? Sakura pulled her sleeve up a bit and revealed the mark of pain.(hmm,It is strange this thing burns whenever I feel the slightest bit of pain even mentally and after that I do get a lot stronger. Now that I think about .Why? . "It is because you are a Dark Digidestined you have these gifts"??? Stated "What!!!" Sakura screamed (How can he read my mind?) "So are you coming?" said???  
  
"Where?" Sakura questioned "To meet the Digidestined of Darkness" he said "Digidestined of who" she said confused "Your other Teammate he said "All will be Explained later come we must get the Digidestined of Sorrow".  
  
AU: So how was it did it suck was it good you decide. And tell me what I need to improve on.. Next Chapter: Sorrow and Anger 


	2. Digimon

My Will  
A/N: I don't Own Digimon PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Review oh and I changed the title Chapter slightly  
Chapter 2: We gotta DIGIMON!!!!  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death  
"Davis!" Tai yelled looking furious  
  
"Hee, hee, he!" Davis couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"HA, HAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Davis decided to play a prank on Tai by offering exploding bubble-  
  
Gum to the big haired Teenager and it got all over his hair.  
  
You see Kari invited Davis, T.K, Yolei, and Cody for a sleepover.  
  
And they were all giving Tai utter hell!!!  
  
Of course Davis was the mastermind behind it all and was beaten down because of it!  
  
"OW!" Davis yelled  
  
"That's what you get!" Tai grinned, "When you mess with me!  
  
"I told you he'd bash you on the head " Kari laughed  
  
"But did he have to hit so hard!" Davis yelled  
  
"Hey guy's listen to this!" Cody yelled  
  
All the digidestined gathered around the T.V to see a Report.  
  
Reporter: I'm here in Manhattan watching the Chaos that was caused here.  
  
In the Background you see Utter chaos. Store windows broken, stands demolished.  
  
Reporter: The Amazing thing is a cloaked man and a browned haired Girl showed up and paid for all the Damages and told us not to press charges on the person that did this. So all charges were dropped.  
  
"Wow! That must of cost. Millions!" T.K yelled.  
  
"I hope the person that did this get's punished severely even though the Damages were paid for doesn't mean the person should just pay and get away with this." Said Cody  
  
"It was probably some politician Cody Don't worry about it."Yolei said Reassuringly  
  
"Fine. But I still think they should be punished." Cody said  
Cut To  
Akira still skating has just trashed a street in Manhattan and was home and grinning like a madman watching T.V.He knew whom the man in the cloak was but he couldn't figure out who the girl in the private school Uniform was.  
  
Reporter: A new update the girl with the cloaked man is a student that disappeared. The Student was last seen walking with her best friend Maru Hikari.  
  
Akira sagged back into his chair. "What a long day!"  
  
Just then Akira heard a scream.  
  
He ran downstairs. And saw his mother practically trying to claw his dad of him so she could attack her Sister and Brother in Law  
  
"What's wrong!" Akira yelled  
  
Akira's dad looked up at Akira.  
  
"They one the case" said Akira's dad grimly  
  
"W-what" Akira stood there in disbelief?  
  
Akira knew the last time his mother last saw their relatives she accidentally tripped his Cousin Mimi's mother. She was injured and angry but he didn't think they'd sue and then it was up to the court so now that they won the case. We had to pay them but we didn't have that kind of Money!  
  
My aunt and Uncle left but my cousin stayed to say something but didn't and just left with her Palmon you see my cousin was the one Chosen Children that was involved in saving the world. I hate her!!!  
  
"Akira, Honey can you go to the couch and sit wait for us.  
After One Hour Akira's Parent's decided to sit with him. And then she told me something that drove me insane.  
"They're getting the House! Yelled Akira  
  
Akira's mom sniffled "Yes".  
  
Akira was shocked he wanted to rip his Aunt and Uncle apart his anger grew and his sign on his arm glowed.  
  
Akira dad put a hand on his back  
  
"It's okay I have a plan we'll get back on our feet don't worry Akira." Dad smiled  
  
Akira looked at his parent's they just lost their house and their still optimistic thinking things will change. But the truth was .things wouldn't change we'd always be poor, we'd always's be just pavement for people to walk on.  
  
"Dad, I'm leaving," I said quietly  
  
"We, Understand Akira I know it's best for you to live with someone else" Dad said this like he was about to cry.  
  
"No, dad I'm going and coming back," said Akira  
  
"Thing's will get better" Akira Smiled while he said this  
  
"What are you talking about" Dad looked at me and smiled  
  
"I'm a Dark Chosen Child."Akira said  
  
Akira's dad looked up at him confused and shrugged it of  
  
"But how is that gonna help us?"" said Akira's dad  
  
" Just don't worry, I promise you we'll never be Poor again,"Akira said determined to find Mimi's family and slaughter them"  
  
Akira walked away and opened the door but before he left his mother told him to wait for a second.  
  
His mother came back down with a Green Emerald and rapped around his neck and a pair of Black and gold Goggle's  
  
"These were your Grandpa's," said Akira's Mom  
  
" It's yours now"  
  
" I can't take this it's probably worth Probably $100 dollars you can use that "! Yelled Akira  
  
"Akira your grandfather always's wore those goggle's on head and  
  
That emerald. Around his neck-when he died he told me to give it to you." said Akira's Mom."  
  
Akira looked at his new belongings.  
  
"Thank you" said Akira  
  
Akira put on his jet shoes and sped off. His parent's were surprised but  
  
Shrugged it off.  
  
"We, love you no matter what Kay!"  
  
"I love you to!!!" said Akira  
  
"Promise me Akira you'll see us again!!!" yelled Akira's Mom  
  
" I promise," said Akira.  
  
As Akira sped of into the horizon. He thought I promise I'll come back and I'll give my relatives a punch in the face for you dad! It was 7:30 P.M. Akira brought out his D-Ark and read the map he adjusted his Goggles.  
  
"Here I go" Akira Said  
Sakura was sitting on the grass along with 6 other people in the middle and a cloaked man In Central Park.  
  
The sun was starting to go down and Sakura decided to occupy herself.  
  
Sakura pulled out her Diary out of her Backpack. And wrote in it.  
  
Dear Diary  
  
I'm now with people I don't even know there called Dark Chosen Children. And Guess what I'm one 2 l'llgive you Descriptions.  
  
The Digidestined of Sorrow was a Baby Blue haired 8-year old Girl that grew up in orphanage she was very skinny with terribly outdated shoes and a yellow coat with a green shirt and black pants. She was in London like me and she's very Polite. Her name is Sapphire  
  
The Digidestined of Anger is a red head with a big attitude that keeps starting fights with Harry. He grew up in California and surprisingly he is also Sapphires brother. He wears a Black leather Jacket. Brown shirt, Black pants and Air Nike shoes. His name is Rubidos. 13 years old  
The Digidestined of Destruction  
  
Lived in New York and was very relaxed and calm. And WAS. scratch that out IS currently throwing insults back at Ruby. And was instantly demolishing him the red-hot redhead. He has Black pants. Very Stylish shoes a purple shirt. He had black neat hair with glasses.13 years old. His name is Harry  
  
The Digdestined of Power was a girl with Blonde hair and blue eyes She was very friendly and already she was very already talking to me. She went of to buy some food because we've been waiting for this so called Dark Digidestined of Darkness to show up. And so she went to??? To ask for money. Somehow he pulled out ten 20 out of a little brown pouch. The same pouch that we had to pay the people near Manhattan for the damages inflicted by this mysterious Dark Digidestined of Darkness. I wonder who he is? Her name Kate  
  
And last but not least the Digidestined of Insanity  
  
Amazingly she's not insane like her crest describes her as. She's a girl with brown hair and a Ponytail and a basic sweatshirt with blue pant's I don't really know all that much about her. Oh yeah she's 13.Her name Tina  
  
Your probably wondering where the Digidestined of Death is unfortunately he's already out their with his digimon busting chosen children ass.  
  
Well I must go Diary.  
  
Love your best Friend Sakura Hitomi  
  
??? Explained to us D-Ark's, slashing cards and even gave us our own Deck's. Now we were just waiting for-  
  
"Earth to Sakura." I looked up to see Kate staring at me holding a Quarter Pounder to my face.  
  
"Are you going to eat or not?" Kate Laughed as she handed me the burger with fries and a medium Coke.  
  
I took a bite of my burger.  
  
(Sigh)  
  
"We're the hell is this guy anyway"  
  
As if on cue a boy with messy black hair and Black eyes with a Golden and black D-Ark and also with Golden and Black Goggles on his head and finally with black Coat. And a Shiny Green Emerald Around his Neck. He was traveling on what looked like jet skates. He was nearer now and I could see them visibly even his face. He looked Kind of cute.  
  
Kate was staring at me "Sakura why are you blushing" said my new best friend curiously.  
  
"Uh.um" Nothing I lied I couldn't tell her the Truth after all.  
  
Soon the guy Finally made it everyone looked at him for a moment.  
  
There was complete silence  
  
I was about to say something when the cloaked man interrupted.  
  
"Everybody this is Akira" gestured???  
  
"Here is the teammate we've been waiting for now that everything's ready any Question's?" asked???  
  
Nobody raised his or her hand ??? Explained everything before Hand and was just waiting for Akira.  
  
"No, Now My name is Gagnon and I'm a spirit entity that works as an agent for the Darkness" said Gagnon proudly.  
  
"I'm here to tell that you are the Dark Chosen Children and you will be working on Balancing all Darkness and the light back to it's Original state as Chaos energy"  
  
Kate tried to say something but again Gagnon cut her of.  
  
What's Chaos Energy you ask? Well, it's the energy that was here before Light or Darkness there was a time where the Light and the Darkness used to be 1. Among those were Angel's that lived there with two-joined government's. These 2 Government's consisted of the Dark Chosen Children and the Chosen Children all Ruled by one person God. But one-day god decided that he would retire and leave the job to Jesus then Jesus retired and decided to join his dad where they lived happy but without them there was nobody to rule the government's and so they started to fight. Now the reason they joined was because there was something new god created that weren't angels but where In the image human's who was very weird the human's weren't perfect they kept fighting, killing each other and all sots of things. Now the Chosen Children still governed earth but at the same time fought the darkness. Is continued for Millions of years until allof them were gone except 8 children. They were the sole survivor's. Now the Chosen Children needed to wipe the Darkness of the face of the earth but as you know or probably don't know there has to be a balance if the darkness is gone the universe will go out of balance and everyone will be obliterated." Said Gagnon  
  
"And yes he does exist" said Gagnon directly to Rubedos  
  
"Why don't we just get rid of the light? " said Sapphire  
  
"Because the world will still be obliterated because it has to be a balance" Gagnon said in a dull voice."  
  
Finally Akira spoke up "Then what do you want us to do?"  
  
We need to return the universe to it's original state and everything will be the same just no natural disasters all the Dark Chosen Children will be revived and we'll all live on Earth.  
  
"So let me get this straight 1. Were not human's yet were born in human body's 2.Were going to be - doing something that seems likely Impossible! Stated Tina.  
  
"Yes"-said Gagnon  
  
"Cool" said Tina  
  
"So what do we do first!" Asked Harry  
  
"First, I give you your Digimon"  
  
"You mean the one's the Chosen Children have " Said Akira  
  
"Yes, who would like to go first?" said Gagnon  
  
Sapphire raised her hand  
  
"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMe!!!!"  
  
"Alright Sapphire you can go first" said Gagnon  
  
" I present to you sapphire "  
  
Somehow Gagnon pulled a curtain out of nowhere and revealed.  
  
" I revile to you.Petit Meramon"!!! Said Gagnon smiling.  
  
A small fireball jumped into Sapphire's lap It had black eyes and was 7 inches high. She was afraid it would burn her but she reilized it didn't burn her. Then Gagnon said that it wouldn't hurt her unless she was his enemy and she wasn't. He also explained the levels and types of Digimon, which took 15 min. to explain another waste of my life . Her Digimon was at the in training level. He pulled the curtain trick and announced that the next one would be for Harry.  
  
He pulled the curtain to reveille. "Impmon"!  
  
Impmon walked up to Harry  
  
Impmon talked "So.. You must be my Tamer  
  
"I thought we were partners," said Harry  
  
"Partners, Tamers what does it matter" said Impmon  
  
And so Harry was talking to his partner while Gagnon reviled the next Digimon.  
  
"This one's for you Tina". Said Gagnon  
  
He removed the curtain yet again to revile  
  
Black Terriormon!  
  
Tina's digimon was very .hmmm. Hoe do I say this HYPER IS an EXTREME understatement for this guy he was talking Non-Stop but Tina didn't seem to mind. Next was Kate's  
  
He reveled it to be!  
  
A Kunemon!  
  
The Kunemon Walked up to Kate and the first thing that cam out of his mouth was do you have any food?  
  
(Sweet drop)  
  
"Yeah, Why?"  
  
"I'm, hungry"  
  
She gave Kunemon some of her fries  
  
Now it was just Akira and I.  
  
It was my turn now I wonder what I would get.  
  
"Sakura you got.Salamon!  
  
A puppy walked up to me and said, "You're my Tamer" Rubedo got a Snow Agumon. It was very Kind. Any who care about That!  
  
I finally got my Digimon. We talked for a while and Akira got a Guilmon.  
Akira's P.O.V  
I got a Digimon and a D-Ark and a crest. After Gagnon explained what crests do? He gave the to us to where around our necks. I can't wait to get started with our fist mission. We talked for the rest of the day and decide to stay in a hotel we all got separate rooms in High Class.  
  
We were each to share a room with one person I went with Harry and Gagnon stayed in his own room And.. Rubedos stayed in a room all by himself and all the girl's went into 1 room. I was lying on my bed right now. What's strange is I'm actually a little attracted to that brown haired girl.  
  
Wait a minute!!! When the Hell Did I start thinking about girls!!  
  
"Umm Akira" said Harry  
  
"Hmm.. what." I said  
  
"Want to play some PS2" gestured Harry  
  
"What games" I replied  
  
"There's a lot Akira" Harry said with a No duh expression.  
  
So I got up and checked. Jeez they really did have a lot!  
  
I picked out Marvel V.S Capcom 2.  
  
And popped it in.  
  
We started Playing till 12:00 p.m  
  
And I was Winning by 1 score  
  
30 to 29  
  
We knew Gannon said something about speaking to us in the morning.  
  
So we went to bed.  
"I'm the strongest"  
  
"What's going on"?  
  
Akira found himself in a castle of sorts.  
  
The he realized he was floating above. In the air.  
  
He looked down to see himself and his teammates.  
  
Then-  
  
"Akira!"  
  
"Akira"!  
  
I woke up! I rubbed my eyes to find Harry looking down at me.  
  
"Come on Akira"said Harry pulling me out of bed.  
  
Harry continued" We have to get up Gagnon giving us our first mission!"  
  
I got out of bed, took a bath, brushed my teeth and put on my clothes and coat and Harry and me and our Digimon headed for Gagnon's room.  
  
Guilmon tugged on my shirt.  
  
"Akiramon where are we going" said Guilmon  
  
I looked down at Guilmon  
  
"Where going to Gagnon's for our first mission" I said seriously  
  
The amazing thing is he still hasn't gotten my name.  
  
I took a look at the carpet's they looked beautiful.  
  
"Everything in here looked High Class I would NEVER be able to afford this". I mumbled  
  
"What was that?" asked Harry.  
  
We got to the elevators and pressed the button to the 11th floor. We were on the 15th.  
  
We walked in and it started to go down there was even elevator music!  
  
Then in the elevator Harry asked me a question  
  
"Umm"he blushed" Do you think Kate likes me".  
  
"How am I supposed to Know" I replied  
  
"Well, was she looking at me? Asked Harry  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." I replied  
  
"You like her or something" I said again  
  
"Mayyyyybe"he said slyly  
  
Impmon looked up "Having Girl Trouble"? He asked  
  
Harry looked down"Noo!" he said quickly.  
  
"Then why are you blushing" Asked Guilmon innocently.  
  
Everyone but Harry snickered.  
We got out of the elevator with a very red Harry.  
  
We went down the hall and rang the doorbell on 1102. Sakura opened the door and me and Harry and our Digimon went in sat on chair s while the digimon sat down on the carpet. I saw everybody eating and that reminded me I didn't have anything to eat just then Sakura handed me 2 Slices of large Pizza. So we ate and began talking about stuff. Then Gagnon assigned us are first mission.  
  
"Your first mission is to defeat and absorb the 25 Guardians," said Gagnon."  
  
"Why?" asked Tina  
  
"Because these emeralds contain amazing power when collected together we are able to activate the Re-initialization program for each continent".  
  
Rubedo was about to say something but Gagnon cut him off. I really wish he stopped reading our minds.  
  
"I'll explain the Re-initialize program after your mission Rubedo and no Akira I won't stop reading your mind's." said Gagnon  
  
"Damn" I said out loud.  
  
"You'll each be fighting each monster one at time but separate and just trust me Sakura it's better this way.  
All of the chosen children of the world were invited to File Island for a special meeting. In front of them were the all mighty 4 mystic Guardians Azulongmon decided to talk first. In front of all the digimon and chosen Children was Tai.  
  
Azulongmon: We have brought here to tell you there is great Danger coming.  
  
Tai yelled back" What's going on?"  
  
"8 Dark chosen Children containing special powers walk the earth the Powers they posses may actually surpasses all of you." said Azulong mon. "Do we have to fight them" Yelled Davis Right behind Tai.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so" said azulongmon  
  
"Everyone I will give your Digivices the power to track the Dark Chosen Children if nearby them"  
  
Azulongmon began to glow and everyone's digvice's became see-through.  
  
"I will Transport you all to your World now!!"Said Azzulongmon.  
  
Azulongmon glowed and everyone but the Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Mimi, and the others didn't get transported.  
  
"Hey! How come were not at home" Davis said confused  
  
"Because I have a gift for all of you" said Azzulongmon.  
  
Azulongmon glowed and everyone's Digvices turned to a D-Terminal's. (You no the ones in season 4)  
  
"Now you will all be able to surpass the Mega level and reach the new Soupier level."  
  
Everyone's faces were blank  
  
"Superior Level, You Mean there's a level beyond Mega " Izzy yelled  
  
"Yes, there is." Replied Azulongmon.  
  
"I will give all this power for the power of The Dark Chosen Children could very well crush you."  
  
"These guy's sound Dangeorous"Said Cody  
  
"Are you sure we could handle these guy's" Matt looked very serious  
  
Chuchowmon decided to say something" Off Course you're the Chosen Children you can beat ANY Darkness!"  
  
"I will Transport you all to your own world now" said Azulongmon Everyone was transported. Except Tai.  
  
"Hey, How come I didn't get transported?" Asked a very confused Tai  
  
"Tai! I have something for you" said Azulongmon.  
  
This time all 4 Guardians glowed and appeared was a Gold Emerald put on a Emerald  
  
"What is this?" asked Tai  
  
"We don't know"?  
  
"Then why are you giving it to me"? Asked Tai again.  
  
"That Emerald holds the key to Ultimate power" said Azulongmon  
  
"Don't lose it! You and Agumon could defeat the Darkness once and for all" said Azulongmon  
  
"Sure"! Yelled Tai  
  
Azulongmon glowed and Tai disappeared  
  
"You can do it Tai"  
A/N So how You like it? 


	3. 25 Guardian's we ALMOST defeated

My Will  
A/N:I don't own Digimon  
  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death.  
  
Chapter Three:25 Guardian's  
We were all in Gagnon's room. And I have jus heard a mouthful.  
  
Let me think about this for a moment. 1. Gagnon created a portal that'll transport us to different area's where the Guardians are located. 2.Ganon gave me his Magical pouch that has an Infinite amount of $50 bills in it. 3.We have to fight 1 at a time 4.After we defeat the Digimon an Emblem that's a shape of a cross will appear take it and return. 5.At the End of the mission we are to Transport to Central Park for our next mission seems simple.and oh yeah! 6. Gagnon is leaving for a short While.  
  
"So here's the order" said Gagnon  
  
Sapphire  
  
Akira  
  
Sakura  
  
Harry  
  
Rubedo  
  
Tina  
  
Kate  
  
"Are you sure we should let Sapphire go first" said a Concerned Rubedo.  
  
"I'm sure of it She'll be fine " Sakura smiled softly.  
  
I looked at Sakura's Emerald Eyes and hair Radiating in the sun.  
  
God! I love her!.  
  
"Don't worry I'll be okay with Demi Meromon Protecting me"! Said Sapphire as she walked into the Bluish Portal.  
Sapphire's P.O.V  
  
I walked out the other side to find a Greenish Temple with a Digimon in the Center one the wall were picture's of lot's of Digimon all seeming to be bowing down to one Digimon.I looked behind me,  
  
The portal disappeared behind me! But I wasn't scared.  
  
"Who goes there?" Barked the Digimon  
  
I turned around  
  
"Hmm, Wonder what he is" I said to myself  
  
"I said WHO! Goes there" He barked again. But I still Ignored Him.  
  
I brought out my Black and Dark Blue lined D-Ark and checked its stats.  
A mini screen popped out.  
  
Airdramon Champion Vaccine Phantom Beast Digimon  
  
Attacks: Spinning Needle - God Tornados -  
  
Description: Although he has a rough temperament, this phantom Digimon is actually very intelligent.  
  
"Champion Level this may be tough!" said Sapphire down to her Digimon.  
  
I pulled out my D-Ark and A Digivice card out of my deck.  
  
"Demi-Meramon Digivolve for me Kay."  
  
"Kay" he replied  
  
"Demi-Meramon Digivolved to Candomon (Candlemon for those who don't know)  
  
"I will protect the Emblem at all costs" Yelled Airdramon from across the room "Card slash!!" I yelled  
  
"Digivice Activate!!!" I cried out again.  
  
Candomon Digivolve to. ..Devimon!!!  
  
"Devimon ATTACK!" I yelled  
  
Airdromon flew at the top of the temple area  
  
"God Tornado's!!!" Airdramon yelled!  
  
Devimon flew out of the way and fired out his attack  
  
"Take this, Razor Wing!!!" A wind blew towards Airdromon  
  
It cut Airdramon pretty Badly and he was bleeding.  
  
I was surprised he wasn't dead.  
  
"Finish him Devimon"!!! I yelled  
  
"You got it!" He yelled back to me from the air.  
  
"DEATH CLAW"! He called out.  
  
Devimon extended his hand towards Airdramon and striked him deleting his data and revealing a green Oracle shaped like a cross.  
  
Devimon piked it up and handed it to me.  
  
"Here, Saphire" said Devimon handing the oracle to me.  
  
He De-Digivloved back to Candomon (Candlemon if you don't know)  
  
The portal appeared again and we jumped through.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
I appeared in the hotel room. I looked around to see everybody Watching T.V.  
  
Akira came up to me.  
  
"Do you have the oracle?" He asked  
  
I gave to him and he tossed on the bed. He gave me a grin  
  
"Good Work" he said  
  
He ran in to the blue portal headed for the next Guardian with guilmon straight behind him. .  
Akira P.O.V  
I jumped to the other side with Guilmon in tow.  
  
There was lot's of green candles all lit around Green Temple. It had a window. Outside was a Jungle.  
  
The Portal disappeared. Until I got that Oracle I'd be stuck here.  
  
In the middle was a Digimon.  
  
"Who is that? It yelled, "No one but authorized Chosen Children or Digimon are to enter this Temple  
  
I didn't care what the hell that Masturbating Monkey was saying.  
  
I pulled out my Ark.  
  
A screen came up.  
  
Name: Baronmon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Type: Demon man Digimon  
  
Attribute: Virus  
  
Comment: This prophet of the woods can see the future and cause meteors to fall!  
  
Attacks: Meteor Dance, Scarlet Hair  
  
Humph  
  
"So you can see the future," I said in a mocking tone  
  
"Yes" he replied  
  
"Are you sure you're not just imagining it." I sneered  
  
"Quiet! Boy I can see the Future!" He yelled furiously  
  
"AND YOU'RE NOT IN IT!!!!"He growled  
  
I pulled out my D-Ark and my Digivice card  
  
"Guilmon, Are you ready to destroy this weakling! I asked  
  
Guilmon nodded and started growling uncontrollably.  
  
I swiped the Card  
  
"Card Slash!" I yelled  
  
"Digivoulution Activate" I said after  
  
Digivoulution"a little computerized voice spoke.  
  
Guilmon.Digivolved to BlackGrowlmon!  
  
B-Growlmon wasted no time.  
  
He attacked Baronmon.  
  
"Exhaust flame" He yelled  
  
The Fire headed straight for Baronmon and scared him and knocking him down crashing to the other side of the wall.  
  
"Scarlet Hair!" Baronmon yelled back as he got up. 0 A few of strings of his hair headed for B-Growlmon.  
  
"Counter it" I yelled  
  
"Plasma Blade!" B- Growlmon Fired a blade which Penetrated through the hair projectiles and cut baronmon. Barely deleting him.  
  
I walked to him. He was on the ground. I went closer to his ear he was fidgeting but he hears me.  
  
"Weakling" I whispered I walked back  
  
B-Growlmon walked up and stepped on baronmon  
  
. Deleting him. B-Growlmon De-Digivloved back to Guilmon.  
  
In his place was a green cross. I picked up the Emblem and the portal appeared. I walked in it and appeared on the other side.  
  
I was on the other side and tossed the emblem on the bed.  
  
"Yo!,You got the Emblem! " yelled Rubedo Across the room.  
  
"Of course" I replied  
  
Now it was sakura's turn I hope she doesn't get hurt. She was about to walk in the portal when I said.  
  
"Be careful" I called out  
  
She didn't notice. Damn I'm such a loser!  
Sakura's P.O.V  
I walked through the portal with Salamon. I thought I heard Akira say something but I shrugged it off. I had to admit I was a little frightened by the appearance of the temple but then I remember I had to do this. In the middle was a Digimon. I looked behind me.  
  
The portal disappeared. I'm REALLY scared now.  
  
I took out my Ark and read it's stats  
  
Name: Chrysalimon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Type: Unknown  
  
Attribute: Unknown  
  
Comment: He brandishes his wire tentacles and destroys data!  
  
Attacks: Data Crasher, Misconnecting.  
  
I was Nervous what if he destroyed Salimon I wouldn't know what to do and Salimon IS Data. "I should Digivlove her" I said Re-Assuring  
  
"Who dares disturb me? " It squeaked creepily  
  
I fumbled through my Cards trying to find The Digivice card out of my deck. One dropped on the floor and I picked it up then I heard." Data Crusher"!  
  
"Salimon Attack" I yelled desperately trying to organize myself.  
  
Salimon fired her Puppy Howling a sound wave headed for Chrysalimon But the Data crusher exploded it destroying any trace of sound.  
  
I finally picked up the card.  
  
"Card Slash I yelled.  
  
"Digivice Activate"!  
  
Digivolution.Salomon Digivolved to  
  
Black Tailmon! (Black Gatomon for people that don't know)  
  
"Yes!" I yelled Dropping more cards and picking them up.  
  
"Black Gatomon destroys him!" I yelled  
  
A Dark Aura surrounded her hand.  
  
"Cat Punch!" She cried jumping towards Chrysalimon instantly deleting him.  
  
Black Gatomon De-Digivolved and got the Emblem with her mouth and brought it to me.  
  
She looked so cute the portal Re-Appeared we were about to go through when she said something  
  
"Umm-Sakura next time don't be scared okay." She said  
  
I looked at her for a moment  
  
"Okay" I promised. we walked through the Portal.  
  
I came out to find Harry and Impmon ready and Reran to go. As soon as I cam out they Jumped in.  
Harry's P.O.V  
I wasted no Time! Impmon Fired A Bada-Boom at it. It cried out howling. I got out my D-Ark and read it's stats.  
Name: Dobermon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Type: Beast Digimon  
  
Attribute: Vaccine  
  
Comment: A DigiCore hunter who hunts the enemy with a black light!  
  
Attacks: Grau Realm, Schwarz Strahl  
  
Dobermon Jumped in the Air.  
  
"Grau Realm"  
  
"Summon" Impmon yelled.  
  
A bunch of Icicles blocked the Attack and Impmon fired them back at Dobermon Damaging him severely.  
  
"Finish him off "I yelled  
"Card Slash"!  
  
"Digivice activate"!  
  
Digivolution.Impmon Digivolved.Vilemon.  
  
"Grau-"Dobermon didn't get to finish his sentence.  
  
"Nightmare Shock!" Vilemon Cried.  
  
Dobermon was deleted and in his place was a green cross.  
  
Vilemon De-Digivolved and I picked up the cross and left through the Re- Appearing portal.  
I was on the other side I decide to warn them before continuing.  
  
"Everyone" They all looked at me.  
  
"Defeat them quickly we have to finish this by the end of the day" I said  
  
I continued" Read their stat's Digivolve your digimon and delete them.  
  
"Whatever"! Said Rubedo as he ran into the portal.  
Rubedo P.O.V  
I ran into the portal and appeared in what looked like a temple. In it middle was a Digimon.And some scriptures on the wall  
  
I just did what Harry suggested and brought out my Black Blood Red Out lined D-Ark  
  
Name: Ebidramon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Type: Aquatic Digimon  
  
Attribute: Data  
Comment: He moves quickly on his six legs and won't let any trespassers in the ocean get away!  
  
Attacks: Twin Neptune, Lobster Step..  
"Card Slash" I yelled  
  
"Who dares trespass" I heard but I continue nonetheless.  
  
"Digivolution Activate"! I yelled  
  
Snow Agumon began to glow.  
  
Snow Agumon.Digivloved to  
  
Sukamon!!!  
  
I was to busy looking at the frightening Guardian to notice something.  
  
The I Started to smell something it smelled like poop.  
  
Then I looked at my Digimon It turned into SHIT!!!!  
  
Name: Sukamon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attribute: Virus  
  
Type: Mutant Digimon  
  
Attacks: Poop Throw. Desperate Smash!  
  
I was about to throw up.  
  
"POOP THROW!!!! what the F$%K!!!!" I yelled  
  
Then I looked at Ebididramon. It was suffocating!!!  
  
It seems my Digimon Contaminated his water.  
  
I covered my nose.  
  
"Throw some poop in the water" I yelled  
  
"Duh! You got it" He replied in a stupid voice.  
  
Eventually Ebidramon drowned and came back up with his belly up front. And was Instantly Deleted.  
  
I jumped up and grabbed the emblem before it hit water.  
  
The portal Re-Appeared and we jumped through with Sukamon.  
I got out the other side. Everyone. was watching Inyuyasha on Adult Swim.  
  
Until.  
  
"Holy Shit! What's that smell? Akira yelled.  
  
Everyone turned around to see my Digimon and me standing by the portal.  
  
"Rubedo! Is that A large piece of Shit!" Tina Yelled  
  
"Hey I resent that"! Sukamon Replied yelled.  
  
"God, get that out of here!" Harry yelled while covering his nose.  
  
"Sukamon, Dedigivolve" I asked  
  
Sukamon glowed and replaced by Snow Agumon.  
  
"Glad that piece of crap's out of Bag" chuckled B-Terriormon  
  
"Thwack!"  
  
"Ow"Terriormon yelled.  
  
"Language" Kate said Motherly.  
  
"That reminds me Kate isn't it you turn." Sakura stated  
  
"Yeah I guess it is she said" Kate got up and walked in the portal.  
  
I looked at Sakura and smiled. She's extremely cute.  
Kate P.O.V  
I whirled my blonde hair around. Time to kick some ass!  
  
I observe this Place it was a Green temple and was had candles lit around it.  
  
In the middle was a digimon that looked like an ogre. With a bunch of Boulders around the Area.  
  
I took out my Black and yellow outlined D-ark. Got out my Digivice card. And scanned it.  
  
Name: Fugamon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attribute: Virus  
  
Type: Ogre Digimon  
  
Attacks: Evil Hurricane, Heavy Swing -  
  
Comments: His bone club attack cuts through the wind!  
  
I wasted no time as Harry warned me to hurry.  
  
I was about to slash when suddenly.  
  
Fugamon asked me something. "Excuse me!" Fugamon Yelled  
  
I looked at him.  
  
He continued  
  
"I sense great Power in you.did you destroy some of the other guardian's." he asked.  
  
"No, my friends did I'm a Dark Chosen Child they are to" she said Honestly  
  
"So I'm guessing you're here to destroy me aren't you? He asked.  
  
"Yes, I am" I replied.  
  
He got in a fighting stance.  
  
"You have the crest of Power on you" he said  
  
He ran to Kunemon"Show me your power little Girl!!!!" He yelled  
Kunemon already got into Action dodging hit after hit then-  
  
"Heavy Swing" Fugamon yelled  
  
Fugamon used hid giant bone on kunemon.  
  
"Elec Thread" Kunemon Countered.  
  
The thread caught the bone sending a shock of electricity through it to Fugamon.  
  
He's knocked down but not deleted this is my CHANCE!  
  
"Card Slash!" I yelled  
  
"Digivice activate," I yelled after that.  
  
Digivloulution  
  
Kunemon Digivolved to.Kuwagamon!  
  
"Power Guillotine!"  
  
Kuwagumon grabbed Fugamon with his pincers and crushed him until he was deleted.  
  
In its place was a green emblem.  
  
I grabbed it and Kuwagumon De-Digivolved to Kunemon.  
  
And we jumped through the Portal.  
  
I came through the other side and reached the Hotel room.  
  
"Kate!" Sakura called me.  
  
I went over to the couch. Sapphire was sleeping on Sakura.And everybody else was watching T.V..  
  
"Sakura, What is it?" I asked.  
  
"Guess what we already have the all Emblem's" She said.  
  
'What!" I yelled  
  
I looked at the Table and saw the all-different colored Crosses.  
  
"What happened" I yelled  
  
"Shhh, my" best friend replied  
  
"She's Sleeping" She said  
  
I rolled my eyes  
  
"Okay, What happened". I whispered sarcastically.  
  
"Gagnon came over here and said the Digidestined of death already got all of the one's we didn't get." Sakura Replied Almost Laughing.  
  
I sweet dropped  
  
I sighed,  
  
"I guess Tomorrow's Mission gonna be even harder!!" I said out loud as plopped on a vacant couch.  
A/N: If this is crumpled together it's not my fault It's Fanfiction.net's. Just Review on anything I need to improve on. Oh yeah. Dear Reader,  
  
This message is typed on Chinese poison Microsoft word which is made from deadly computer viruses that are instantly absorbed by the eyes so it won't do any good to wash your eyes because you will die a horrible and lingering death in about an 5 day's unless you take the special antidote which is revealed in Chapter four and you'll be saved.  
  
Kagome: Inyasha!!!,That's the worst Lie I have EVER heard!!! Inyuyasha:Okkkkkkkkkkkkk, now I need you to tell me which way I should write.  
  
Inyuyasha: This way "Or this way" Inyuyasha stated It's all up to You. 


	4. I HATE chosen children!

My Will  
Author:( )  
  
A/N: Well No duh I don't own digimon ot the Chaos Emerald's. AAAAAAAAnd guess what time it is REVIEW TIME!!!!  
selfcenteredbrat7  
  
Thank you!, You win A prize (Hand's selfcenteredbrat7 a knife)  
  
Kreepy Kat  
  
Thanks for the review dude that really cheers me up!(Hand's Kreepy Kat a Tootsie roll)  
  
Well I got this E-mail from this guy from the columns saying that my story was basically crap! Funny thing is ..I didn't even send it to him. And then he doesn't give me a rating saying I don't have a Pen Name!!! ????  
My Will  
  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death.  
Chapter Four: Chosen Children suck!!!And Akira's new sister.  
Akira P.O.V  
I woke up on couch and yawned. I got up and looked at my surroundings. I looked at my side and saw Kate was back and sleeping on the once vacant couch. I looked and saw Tina sleeping on Gagnon's bed. And I looked again and saw Harry on the floor. I turned left this time and saw Sapphire resting on Sakura's lap. And Rubedo resting next to her with his arms around her and his shirt off!!!  
  
Akira: What!  
  
I woke up on the couch. I checked next to me just be sure. I was in relief Sakura was there with JUST Sapphire on her lap. This is driving me crazy she's just a girl!!!  
  
I got up Brushed my teeth and decided to get breakfast then I heard a knock on the door. I decided to open it.  
  
(Door Opening)  
  
I see a kid with a Digimon and about 5 cops.  
  
Police man 1: Hello, We have suspicion's you may be a Dark Chosen Child.  
  
At this point many question popped in my mind. Why are they after us? How do they know where chosen children? And so on.  
  
Akira:Oh, hello officer I don't know WHAT A DARK CHOSEN CHILD IS!!!  
  
I noticed Sakura wake up in on the couch and softly put Sapphire down on Rubedo softly. She saw me and I signaled with my hands for her to hide the digimon.  
  
Akira: Why don't we go outside gentlemen.. and kid?  
  
Kid: I'll have you know I'm a Chosen Child! I dedicate my Life to Obliterating the Darkness!  
  
Akira: Well there's no Darkness here (hee, hee)  
  
We went outside and immediately he told me.  
  
Kid: Then How come my digvice points to your Direction.  
  
Hmm. Seems Somehow they've managed to make something in those digivices to track us down.  
  
Akira: He, he, he (slowly).  
Sakura's P.O.V  
I have just woken up everyone! I ran about panicking. I put them All in Gagnon's room and explained.  
  
B-Terriormon: What's going on babe!  
  
Whack!  
  
Tina: Stop Hitting on her!  
  
Everyone Sweet Drop's  
  
I spoke.  
  
Sakura: 5 policemen and a Chosen Child are here. They're going to arrest us.  
  
Sakura: I'm going out there and checking on Akira.It is at utmost importance that you stay in here and be quiet.  
  
I left and closed the door and went for the entrance.  
  
I heard a noise on the other side.  
  
Akira flew through the door making a hole in the door. After that he hit the wall blood coming from his lips.  
  
On the other side was a digimon and his partner and cops with baton's in there hand's. I ran for Gagnon's room and opened the door.  
  
Sakura: Guy's get ready to break out of here!!!  
  
I ran to Akira and looked at him. He was knocked out. I looked at the grinning chubby what looked like a Nine year old grimace.  
  
Kid: Hey babe you with this loser  
  
Sakura: Yes.  
  
The kid widened his eyes  
  
Kid: It's a shame. I have to Destroy you and your digimon but if you beg I'll might consider letting you live.  
  
That was it! I pulled out my ark. The men getting ready to defend themselves. And the fat kid pulling out his digivice.  
  
The rest of the kid's ran through the door with their digimon.  
  
Police 2:Look's like we got a full house!  
  
I looked at my Black and Red outlined D-Ark.  
  
Name: Flarizamon  
  
Type: Flame Dragon Digimon  
  
Level: Champion  
  
Attribute: Data  
  
Attacks: Flame Hit - Flare Tower  
  
Comments: There's power in his scarlet flames!  
  
I looked at the cracked wall. Akira was bleeding. I stood in front of him.  
  
And said" Card Slash"!  
  
Salamon jumped Infront of me. Sakura: Digivolution Activate!  
  
Computerized Voice: Digivolution!  
  
Salamon Digivloved to Black Tailmon.  
  
Black Tailmon jumped and smiled in the air and yelled.  
  
B-Tailmon: Cat Kick!!!  
  
She started to get faster downwards kicking Flarizamon out of the door followed by the fat kid.  
  
One Of the Police men took out a gun and aimed at me.  
  
Impmon: Night of Fire!!!  
  
The small fireball knocked the gun out of the policeman's hand and they all ran away but I knew they'd call for backup. Forget about that.  
  
Impmon saved me!  
  
Impmon: Harry! Let's hurry up!  
  
Harry: I'll take Akira and Sapphire! You guys fight them of!  
  
Saphire: Why Cant I Fight?  
  
Harry: Because I need Candomon to Digivlove to Devimon so we can get out of here.  
  
Kate: And how do you plan to get out of here?  
  
Harry:Impmon.  
  
Impmon nodded and headed straight for the wall.  
  
Impmon: Summon!!!  
  
Icicles headed for the wall blowing it open.  
  
Everyone looked down the hole in the wall. And resident's started coming out of their rooms.  
  
Tina: (Sarcastic) Well that's a short way down.  
  
We were on the 11th floor after all. (It's still a long way down).  
  
Harry nodded to Sapphire.  
  
Saphire: Card Slash!  
  
Saphire: Digivloution Activate!  
  
Candomon Digivloved to.Devimon!  
  
Black Tailmon Back flipped from the door and an angry Flarizamon came back in. The pudgy kid came back too looking exhausted.  
  
Devimon: Get on my back!  
  
Harry and sapphire jumped on carrying Akira with them. And they flew out the broken wall.  
  
Kid: Flarizamon! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!!!!  
  
Me:B-Tailmon Finish the job.  
  
B-Tailmon: Cat Punch!  
  
B-Tailmon punches the Flarizamon deleting him and absorbing his data.  
  
Kid: What the Hell! Flarizamon NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Rubedo: Shut up! Fat ass!  
  
Unknown Voice: There over there!  
  
Me: We need to get out of here!  
  
Kate: Already Ahead of you!  
  
Kate: Card Slash!  
  
Kate: Digivoulution Activate.  
  
Kunemon: Digivolved to.Kuwagamon.  
  
Kuwagumon's head busted through the roof making a women fall out in a bathtub.  
  
I saw 10 Policemen run through the room then as soon as seeing Kuwagumon ran back out. Ran back out.  
  
Kate: Let's go!  
  
I grabbed the emblems and dumped them in a black bag.  
  
15 police re-enter as soon as they saw the Kuwagamon they run back out.  
  
(everyone sweetdroped)  
  
I jump on and so does everyone else. We fly out watching cars below us stopping and panicking and yelling and crashing into each other. I looked behind me to find the military.  
  
Me: Kate! We have to go faster.  
  
Kate: Kuwagamon we have to go faster!  
  
Kuwagamon: Yeah, Yeah!  
  
Kuwagamon sped towards Central Park the Police and military embarking after us.  
Akira's P.O.V  
I opened my eyes and saw Harry, Saphire, Guilmon and Candomon.Staring down at me. I got and found them pushing me back down.  
  
Harry: You're in no Condition to get up.  
  
Me:Dammit I'm fine!!!  
  
I got up with disapproving looks. I was achy but I didn't care. Then I realized I was in Central Park. I saw I giant red Bug in the sky. I saw Sakura hanging on rubedo clinging on him. Basterd!  
  
Then I heard Siren's and a really big Dinosaur walking with what looked like a 15 year old.  
  
I was about to get out my D-Ark when Gagnon appeared behind me.  
  
Gagnon: There's no Time to waste!!!  
  
He disappeared in a purple light at that I felt dizzy and I got knocked out.  
I woke up. I was in a cave of sorts with everyone gone. And the emblem's in the right corner with even more than we had before .  
  
I looked at the end of the tunnel and saw Harry.  
  
Me: Harry what's up!  
  
Harry: Akira! Sakura and Rubedo Made out!!!!  
  
Me: What the Fu**!!!!  
  
Harry: It's true!  
  
I ran outside with Harry and sure enough they were their blushing like mad even Gagnon was baffled.  
  
Sapphire was sitting there with a disgusted look and Tina looked like she was enjoying every bit of this scene. Plus there was this other guy with blond hair a purple French hat, purple gloved a black vest. And had blond hair, Purple eyes and a chuckle on his face.  
  
Sapphire went up to me.  
  
Sapphire: They made out.  
  
I was beyond disbelief they made out! I HAD MY I ON HER FIRST!!!!!! F***ing RUBEDO!!!  
  
Then I noticed we were in a jungle of sorts. A big Jungle.  
  
Sapphire: Come in the cave I'll explain everything there.  
  
We walked in the cave sitting on the log.  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
Sapphire: And that's it.  
  
Apparently While Kate was backing seat driving. Kuwagomon was dodging bullet's Sakura fell of and rubedo caught her. Ever since then they've been mushy. And then Gagnon transported us to the digital world and my wounds were automatically healed.  
  
Sapphire: I'm sorry Akira.  
  
Akira: What do you mean?  
  
Sapphire: You really aren't a good liar you liked her.  
  
Akira: What?!  
  
Sapphire:Oh cut the Crap!!! I may be 8 but even I could see you liked her. I grinned  
  
Akira: That obvious huh?  
  
Sapphire: Yes! Want to talk about it.  
  
Akira:.Sure  
  
We talked for an hour and she told me about are next mission we had and told stories and jokes. She's really quite intelligent for an 8 year old. It was getting late and everyone decided to sleep outside except us. We created a fire and sat by it just Sapphire and me. Then I wondered.  
  
Akira: So Sapphire. Where do you live?  
  
Sapphire: In a Orphanage (sadly)  
  
Akira:oh.so when this is over are you going with ruBEdo.  
  
Every time I mentioned his name I said it with such distaste like he was scum.  
  
Sapphire: No, He made it clear to me he couldn't take me home because of his parent's (sadly again)  
  
I noticed her Crest glowed.  
  
She jumped in my arm's crying.  
  
Sapphire: (crying) I.don't.. want .to go back.  
  
Play Fukai Mori (Inyuyasha)  
  
I didn't know what to do! She acted big but she was just an 8 year old. Akira: Umm.Saphire what if I told you could live with me.  
  
Sapphire rubbed her eyes and looked up at me.  
  
Sapphire: Really.  
  
Akira: Really.  
  
Sapphire: Then will you be my brother.  
  
What was there to lose? That bastered wasn't taking care of her. I might as well be her new big brother. I smiled. I never had a sibling before and with this pouch me and my mom and dad. I could own a mansion and Have a sister and My Parent's it was a win and win situation.  
  
Sapphire wasn't crying anymore so I piggybacked her.  
  
Sapphire: What are you doing?  
  
I wanted to explore this Digital World a bit.  
  
Akira: Just to explore the Island. Want to Come?  
  
Sapphire: Kay!  
  
I skated out of the Cave with her on my back. We skated into the starlit Night jungle with a new bond of brother and sister. I looked up at the sky and at my crest and emerald. They looked more beautiful than ever.  
Inyuyasha: Yay! Done chappie!~!!!  
  
Inyuyasha:Oh yeah. Dear Reader,  
  
You are obviously one of those rare people who are immune to Chinese text so this message is printed on Bavarian poison Microsoft word. Which is about a thousand times more powerful and even if you're wearing gloves you're dead for sure unless you read Chapter Five and find the special antidote.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
(Inyuyasha)  
  
Kagome: SIT!!!  
  
Inyuyasha: What you do that for?  
  
Kagome: No reason.  
  
Inyuyasha grumbles. 


	5. Davis

My Will  
Inyuyasha: Hey folks! It seems I have NO new reviews. Oh well I'm still writing.  
  
Kagome: Poor Inyuyasha he looks so sad.  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death.  
  
Chapter 5:Davis.  
Sapphire and me finished exploring the Island and were back at the entrance. It seem's we were gone for the whole night. We went inside and saw everyone around Gagnon and where happy we got back. Except.  
  
Rubedo:"Where the hell were you with my sister!"  
  
Sapphire and me looked at each other.  
  
Akira: "Exploring. Sorry!"  
  
Rubedo: "You were gone for the whole night!!!!"  
  
Salamon: "Rubedo, you don't need to yell."  
  
Rubedo: "Shut-up!!! She's my Sister!!! Of course I can yell."  
  
Sapphire: "No! I'm Akira's sister."  
  
Everyone looked Confused.  
  
Rubedo: "W-What!"  
  
Gagnon looked very confused at this point. And sweetdropped.  
  
Akira: "You heard her!"  
  
Impmon: "Ten Bucks on Akira."  
  
Terriormon: "You're on!"  
  
Rubedo was really getting on my nerves stupid red head.  
  
Then Sakura stood up.  
  
Sakura:"If you're going to be that jealous then just leave!!!"  
  
She wasn't smiling. She went up to Rubedo and kissed him.  
  
Sakura:"I know you liked me Akira! But if you can't accept that were together then get out!"  
  
Terriormon: Whoa!  
  
The blond boy and his Digimon with that scythe came up to me.  
  
Then turned to Rubedo.  
  
Boy: "Why should he? Rubedo is a basterd! He won't even take care of his own sister home with him!!!  
  
He must know about Sapphire unable to go with Rubedo to.  
Sakura: He can't Beatran! His parent's won't let him he told me himself that his parent's are very strict. And she lived at an Orphanage can't she go back there!!!  
  
That's when I cracked. Perfectionists are supposed to be smart and outgoing to everyone. This girl was just a bitch!!  
  
I went up to both of them and kicked Rubedo to the ground. I could tell Tina, B-Terriormon, and Impmon were enjoying this.  
  
I went up to Sakura.Sapphire and Beatran behind me.  
  
Akira: "Yeah sure! She COULD go back to the orphanage but for the fact that it's a hellhole is a major factor to look at. See how you like it having no family to tuck you in, or not being able to have things other children have. She didn't want to go back and Rubedo didn't want to take care of her. So I offered her to come with me. So hence I offered to be her brother and she accepted. And if Rubedo really cared for her he WOULD find away."  
Sakura:It's not your responsibility!!  
  
Akira: Then I'll make it mine!!!  
  
We were glaring at each other and Rubedo got up. But Harry kicked him back down.  
  
Gagnon: Enough! ~!!  
  
Gagnon: Now if you'll Excuse me I can get on with your next mission.  
  
Everyone sat down.  
  
Gagnon: Thank-you.Your next mission is to destroy the Alpha team Chosen Children.  
  
Sapphire: Who are they?  
  
Gagnon: There the people that saved the earth. Their Re-incarnations of the light warriors the greatest Team to ever roam the Universe. They must die. So you must defeat them then come to me for your next mission.  
  
I got up and so did Sapphire.  
  
Akira: Let's go!  
  
Rubedo got up.  
  
Rubedo: Not with me sister or me or Sakura!  
  
Sakura stood by him but Sapphire stayed by me.  
  
Rubedo saw this.  
  
Rubedo: Fine!  
  
He left with Sakura behind him.  
  
Kate left after Sakura.  
  
Harry came up to me so did Beatran.  
  
Tina ran after Kate.  
  
Akira: Stupid Rubedo!  
  
I was about to walk off when I heard a sound. I turned around and saw a boy the same age as me with a weird vest and a blue digimon.  
  
Davis: Hey I thought there were eight of you!  
  
Harry: "Who the Hell is you." He said with some slang.  
  
Davis: I'm a chosen Child Davis Mortimiya.  
  
Gagnon: Look's like you got your first alpha team member.  
  
Gagnon Disappears with the Emblem's.  
  
Beatran: Let's take this outside Davis Mortimiya!!! Come on Guy's.  
  
Davis: Why should I do what you say?  
  
By the time that Idiot looked we were outside.  
  
Davis: Hey!!! Wait!!!  
  
He ran outside with his digimon. To find us right there. On the other side of the Plateau to the entrance to the Jungle.  
  
Akira: So who's going to fight?  
  
Harry: I will.  
  
Beatran: Don't Underestimate his Power.  
  
Harry nodded and the battle began.  
  
Davis: Veemon!!!  
  
Veeemon Digivolved to..Ex Veemon!  
  
Harry: We've decided to fight as one on one.  
  
Davis: Fine by me!  
  
Ex-Veemon: Let's do it.  
  
Ex-vemmon took Flight.  
  
Ex-Veemon: V-Laser!!!  
  
A Laser shaped V fired at Impmon but Impmon Dodged" Night of Fire"  
  
A small fireball hit Ex-Veemon but barely put on a scratch.  
  
Ex-Veemon:Is that all you got."Vee-Laser!"  
  
Another laser fired this time hitting Impmon Barely.  
  
Impmon: Harry! Helllllllllllllllllllllllp!!!!  
  
Harry" Card Slash!"  
  
Digivolution Activate.  
  
Impmon Digivloved to Evilmon.  
  
Evilmon (Vilemon): Now Die!  
  
Harry: Get him!!! I noticed Harry's crest Started to glow.  
  
Evilmon: Nightmare Shock!!!  
  
The attack missed.  
  
Harry: Drat.  
  
Davis: Now Ex-Veemon!  
  
Ex-Veemon: V-Laser.  
  
This time it hit.  
  
It hurt Evilmon quite a bit. Howling in pain he had dent's all over his sludgy body.  
  
Harry: Hang in there!  
  
Harry:" Card Slash". Power Modify.Evilmon grew slightly bigger and a little stronger." Scratch beat!"Evilmon attacked Exveemon.Injuring him so badly one wing was cut of and the rest of him was almost gone.  
  
Davis:"ExVeeemon"!!!  
Author's P.O.V  
Somehow Davis managed to unlock some of the power in his D-tector contained. Ex-Veemon glowed.  
  
ExVeemon Digivolved to... Aero Veederamon.  
  
Akira:It Digivolved!!!  
  
Akira Whipped out his D-Ark.  
  
Name: Aero-V-dramon  
  
Level: Ultimate.  
  
Attribute: Vaccine  
  
Attacks: V Wing Blade - 500 Magnum Crush - 450  
  
Comment: Has the power of "sky"  
  
Davis: Aero-Vee-Dramon!!! You Digivolved!  
  
Aero-V-Dramon: Alright Davis let's kick there but's!  
  
Phantomon: Harry! This isn't good he's at Ultimate let me fight.  
  
Harry closed his eyes. Harry:" I can take him". Akira smiled.  
  
Akira: You do realize he's an Ultimate.Akira smirked while watching the fight.  
  
Akira: Going to do it alone eh? He said again  
  
Harry: Yes! My Crest of Destruction will help me win this fight. Harry crest glowed and blue card Appeared in his hand and he swiped it.  
  
Evilmon.. Digivolved to Skull Greymon!!!!  
  
The giant Bone behethmoth laugh.  
  
SkullGreymon: Hahahahaha Your gone I have so much power.  
  
Davis: Hey!!! No fair. Davis yelled standing on a rock.  
  
Harry: All's fair in love and war and Digimon battles.  
  
Harry smirked.  
  
Davis: Aero-V-Dramon! Attack.  
  
"V-Wing Blade" A giant V speeded towards Skull Greymon.But he just knocked away with his hand. Causing some wind and sand to blow towards the DCC.  
  
Davis: How? That attack was so strong.  
  
Harry: (Thinking) Attack modify must still be working.  
  
Beatran: By the way Davis. Where are you're other Team members expectably that Kari girl she was cute.  
  
Davis: You shuddup! She's my Girl!  
  
Beatran: She seemed more attracted to that blond.  
  
Davis: You shut up!  
  
Everyone looked at Beatran.  
  
Beatran: "Oh yeah." He turned towards the rest. "I ran into the 5 Chosen Children on my quest to find Emblem's I had to fight them of though. But it was easy.  
  
Davis: "Aero Veedramon beat him"!  
  
Even though Skull Greymon was two times bigger AV still fought, He jumped in the air and flew towards him. All Skull Greymon did was swat him into to a tree. AV was near deletion his arms were broken this time both wings were tattered and he cut's and bruises all over him.  
  
Davis: Aero Veedramon!!! Davis was in tears he tried to run to AV but was to late.  
  
Harry: Cry Baby! Skull Greymon! Harry crest glowed a Black glow even brighter than it was before.  
  
Skull Greymon: "Ground Zero!" a missile on it's back fired towards AeroVeedamon instantly deleting him.  
  
Davis ran up to Harry and kicked him in the face.  
  
Davis: He was my best friend!!!You bastered!  
  
Harry got up and kneed him and started beating him for the attack.  
  
Davis: (kick) I'll get (punch) you!!!  
  
Sapphire: Yeah, Yeah, Blah, Blah.Just be quiet.  
  
Just then Akira's Emerald crest glowed and so did Davis's D-tector.  
  
Davis: What's (kick) going on?  
  
Suddenly Davis D-Tector exploded to pieces and was absorbed by Akira's emerald.  
  
Harry moved back from Impmon.  
  
Davis: What!?  
  
Akira's Eyes glowed red.  
  
Akira: (Trance) You are no longer a Chosen Child. BE GONE!!!! A green flash engulfed Davis and he was gone.  
  
Akira eyes turned to normal and he started he gasping for air.  
  
Skull Greymon De-Digivolved and everyone went to Akira if not already near him.  
  
Sapphire: Are you Okay?  
  
Akira: (standing up) I'm fine.  
  
Harry: Are you sure?  
  
Akira: Yeah.  
  
Akira:" So, You're the one that pretty much beat the entire batch of guardian's and got all the emblems."  
  
Beatran nodded  
  
Beatran: Yes, I got all the emblems and was headed back. Then the Chosen Children ambushed me. I fought them of but didn't kill them or delete them.  
  
Harry: That Explains a lot.  
  
Gagnon appeared behind them in a flash. Everyone was startled then saw it was Gagnon.  
  
Gagnon: Good work. And the others are doing well to. They just defeated Chosen Child Cody and killed him.you did kill Davis did you?  
  
Beatran:I'm afraid Non Mon ami.  
  
Gagnon: Then where is he?  
  
Harry: Akira seemed to have transported him somewhere. Somehow?  
  
Gagnon: Let's just hope he's not with the other CC.Is his Digivice Destroyed?  
  
Sapphire: Yeah.  
  
Gagnon: That's good. His Digimon can't come back now.  
  
Akira: Thay come back!  
  
Gagnon: Yes, Usually this would happen. But since I infected the village where Digimon are born this doesn't happen anymore until the world is returned to Chaos energy. But there were exceptions if a digimon is partners then the digivice overrides the Virus and that digimon comes back. But since the digivice is destroyed his will never come back until Chaos Energy is restored to the earth.  
  
Akira: And he'll be dead when that happens so there's no point worrying I guess.  
Location: Computer room  
  
T.K: Davis and Cody are what!?  
  
Matt: Impossible.  
  
Izzy: (grimly) It's true while scouting for the DCC, as I like to call them. They killed them. It seems there in two groups.  
  
Kari: Then we all have get them at once.  
  
Izzy: Most of there Digimon are at the Champion level we could easily overcome them if we work together.  
  
Ken: All right let's go I'll avenge Davis's death.  
  
Izzy:Ok T.K, Yolei, Kari, Ken you take this team over here in the Jungle.  
  
Izzy: "Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Me, and Mimi should be here any second so we could go to the misty forest to fight them". As if on cue Mimi walked through the door with her Palmon.  
  
Mimi: Hey guy's I got here as fast as I could my mom just got a new house in New York Somewhere and was fixing it up.  
  
Mimi:Hey guy's why so glum.  
  
Sora: Mimi, Davis and Cody are dead!  
  
Mimi was shocked.  
  
Mimi:Oh my!  
  
Tai: Where going now!  
  
T.K: Digiport Open!  
  
(Music Play's while they transfer to the forest)  
  
Tai:"Our Turn"!  
  
(Music Play's).  
  
Inyuyasha: The antidote is. .Well your going to have to find that out Chapter six. 


	6. TK and Yolei

My Will  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/U:I don.t own zee Digimon or zee Chaos Emeralds  
  
  
  
  
  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:T.K and Yolei.  
  
  
  
  
  
Inyuyasha: (sad) its amazing Kagome it seems no one likes my story..  
  
  
  
Kagome:.People will read it Inyuyasha.  
  
  
  
Kagome: (Thinking) No they won.t this fic has been done a million times before.  
  
  
  
Kagome:I.m sure of it!  
  
  
  
Inuyasha:(Depressed) if you say so.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Akira and friends were traveling through the jungle. Lots of Digimon attacked but they chose not to absorb them. They were walking until they were in a circle clearing with jungle surrounding it.It started to get Dark and so...  
  
  
  
Guilmon: .We camp here tonight Akiramon..  
  
  
  
Akira:.It.s A-ki-ra. And yes we are camping here.  
  
  
  
Guimon:Ok. Akiramon.  
  
  
  
(sweetdrop)  
  
  
  
(Sniff, sniff, sniff)  
  
Everyone looked at the buys guilmon.   
  
Beatran: Akira, Why is Guilmon sniffing?  
  
  
  
Akira looked at the Pineapple head.  
  
  
  
Akira: Guilmon?  
  
  
  
Guilmon turned around.  
  
  
  
Guilmon: Akiramon someones here.  
  
  
  
"Lighting Claw". A white cat jumped out and knocked Guilmon away 5 feet. 4 kids. and 3 digimon jumped out of the bushes.  
  
  
  
Harry: "Who the hell are you?."  
  
  
  
T.K: "We should be asking you that!."  
  
  
  
Yolei:.What did you do with Davis..  
  
  
  
Akira: We killed him.  
  
Akira said this bluntly.  
  
  
  
There was a Dramatic Pause of hate and despair. All the DCC were smirking. Kari was biting her lip.T.K had such hate in his eyes it could bore through steel. Yolei was clinching her to teeth. And Ken was ready to fight them himself.  
  
  
  
Kari: Guy.s let.s Digivolve.  
  
  
  
(All digimon digivolve straight to Ultimate except Hawkmon thanks to their power up by Azulongmon one year ago and now.)  
  
  
  
T.K: How could you?. . All those digimon you deleted werent enough?. .But you kill humans to! Your MONSTERS!.  
  
  
  
Kari was silent.  
  
  
  
Beatran:It's our mission to destroy the Chosen Children fools.  
  
  
  
Akira glared hardly.  
  
  
  
Yolei: Why are you doing this you don"t have to?  
  
  
  
Sapphire: You want to know why? All right! We do this because your destroying your own Planet and you don.t realize it!  
  
  
  
Ken: .What are you Talking about?.  
  
  
  
Harry: .Once you destroy the darkness everything will be destroyed..  
  
  
  
T.K: That.s a lie. When the Darkness is destroyed there.ll be peace on earth without you idiots screwing it up.  
  
  
  
T.K: Your cause is meaningless the light will always beat the Darkness why bother fighting?  
  
Harry (glaring) we fight because we need to save the planet believe it or not.  
  
  
  
Harry and Impmon started running North of the clearing.  
  
  
  
Beatran: Hey Hat boy let.s settle this somewhere else without your sad bunch .0. Hippies.  
  
  
  
Phantomon and Beatran headed towards the beach.  
  
  
  
T.K: Let.s go Magna Angemon.  
  
  
  
T.K jumped on Magna Angemon shoulder.  
  
  
  
MA: Let.s do it! T.K.  
  
  
  
Magna Angemon flew in the air heading North to the Beach.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sapphire looked at Akira for a moment. Then turned her head towards Yolei  
  
  
  
Sapphire: All right (points at Yolei) what.s your name?  
  
  
  
Yolei: Yolei.  
  
  
  
Sapphire: All right Yolei.  
  
  
  
Come with me.  
  
  
  
Sapphire ran into the North West Part of the Forest.  
  
  
  
Soon all the Chosen Children and Dark Chosen Children. Were in separate parts of the jungle. Except the Children of Light and Darkness.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kari: This is wrong.  
  
  
  
Kari looked at Akira.s eyes.  
  
  
  
Akira: Stop whining!  
  
  
  
Gatomon: Hey! Don.t tell her what to do!  
  
  
  
Guilmon: Akiramon let.s do it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Phantomon floated in the air Dodging hit after hit of Magna Angemons Excalibur.. Heavens Gate.. Magna Angemon made a golden Octagon that opened. A strong wind was absorbing the very air it self into the white abyss.. Soul Chopper.Phantomon fired his Scythe destroying his shield and hitting Magna Angemon in the stomach cutting him. Phantomon faded and appeared in front MA..Soul Chopper.! The scythe unleashed again this time making MA bring up his sword to guard against the attack. The sword spun in a circle against his sword almost breaking it. The scythe then returned to Phantomon.  
  
  
  
Beatran on the other side of the beach was smiling. Grinning like a mad man.T.K on the other hand was very pissed. Very pissed indeed.  
  
  
  
T.K: Magna Angemon!  
  
  
  
Beatran: Phantomon Finish it!  
  
  
  
.Death Sentence.!  
  
Phantomon swiped again this time hitting MA damaging it near deletion letting him fall straight on the sandy beach. Thunder became visible and it started to rain.  
  
T.K: Magna Angemon!  
  
  
  
T.K ran to his near deleted Digimon  
  
  
  
MA: .T.K.. Your.. Digivice...can...revive me.go.to.and-.  
  
  
  
With that Magna Angemon was Deleted.T.K dropped on his knees and started sobering over his loss, he clenched his hands, stood up and pointed his finger at Beatran.His hand shaking while wavering in the stormy weather.  
  
  
  
T.K:.Bastered!.T.K glared at his opponent and ran to the other side of the beach side widely screaming which was very unlike the blond. Beatren smiled and snapped his fingers as Phantomon sliced T.K.s hand of.  
  
  
  
T.K cried in pain as he fell face first to the sandy ground. Beatran snatched the D-Tector crushing it with his bare hands and threw it into the sea.  
  
  
  
Beatran: Let.s go.  
  
  
  
Beatran and Phantomon left letting the sea sweep the Un-Armed T.K into the dark cold sea.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The battle where Sapphire.s and Yolei.s took place was on a cliff from there you could see Beatren battling T.K. And some tree.s to the left of the cliff. It started to rain and thunder came about the rain was soaking both girl.s hair while the fighting was taking place.  
  
  
  
  
  
Devimon:.Death Claw!.Devimon.s claw extended grabbing Aquailmon and crushing a few of the flying Digimon.s bones then threw it into a tree.  
  
  
  
Yolei:.Aquailamon!.  
  
  
  
Aquailmon:.He.s to strong Yolei..  
  
  
  
Sapphire: .Told ya you.d lose.  
  
  
  
Yolei:.No!  
  
  
  
Sapphire: Yes!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Devimon flew in the air.. Razor Wind.! Aquailamon dodged in time and flew in the air. Blast Laser!. The laser hit Devimon temporarily damaging him on the ground.. Glide Horn.Aquailamon glided down with it.s beak glowing read headed for Devimon.At the last second grabbing it.s beak and tossing it to another tree.  
  
  
  
Sapphire: You.re Digimon.s not very smart is he?  
  
Yolei: You little brat aren.t you supposed to respect your elders.  
  
  
  
Sapphire:. Why should I?.  
  
  
  
Yolei: Don.t you have a heart? When I was a little girl I would never be so cold.  
  
  
  
Sapphire: (dullily) Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, Devimon Finish it.  
  
  
  
Even thought thing.s looked grim she was not about to let some kid beat her.  
  
  
  
Yolei: Digivolve Aquailimon.  
  
  
  
Aqauilamon Digivolved to .Silphymon. (It was either that or Garudamon)  
  
  
  
Yolei looked at it Silphymon. She was the same only except for the duel voice. She had her own voice now.  
  
  
  
Yolei: How.d you get that form without Gatomon?  
  
  
  
Sylvimon: Who care.s?  
  
  
  
Devimon got into a Fighting stance ready for action.. Top Gun. A pink beam hurtled to Devimon pushing him of the edge luckily Devimon had wings. He was floating in the Air wondering how he was going to beat this guy.  
  
  
  
Sapphire: Devimon!!!!You can do it!  
  
  
  
Sapphire:. Card Slash.!  
  
  
  
Sapphire:.Kumamon.s snow bomber Activate.!  
  
  
  
Devimon formed a snowball in his hand and shot it at Sylvimon witch easily blocked it.  
  
  
  
Sylvimon:Is that all you got?  
  
  
  
Sapphire:.Damn it!.  
  
  
  
Yolei: (mocking) Didn.t your parent.s teach you any manners.  
  
  
  
Sapphire: Parent.s.  
  
  
  
Flash Back  
  
  
  
Little Sapphire: Hey guy.s can I play!  
  
  
  
Three girls were playing doll in the Orphanage. Today was the day some parent.s would be coming to adopt.2 girls were brunette.s one with blue the other with green. And the one on the center was a fat blond.  
  
  
  
Girl1: No.  
  
  
  
Little Sapphire: Why not?  
  
  
  
Girl3: Cause your ugly!  
  
  
  
Little Sapphire: Im not ugly!  
  
  
  
Girls in unison: Yes you are.  
  
  
  
Girl2: You.ll never be Adopted cause you.re so ugly.  
  
  
  
Little Sapphire run.s out of the Lunch Room.  
  
  
  
Little Sapphire: Screw you!!!!  
  
  
  
Teacher hears Sapphire swearing.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Sapphire Why were you swearing!  
  
Little Sapphire: Be-  
  
  
  
A hand slapped her face. Making her fall down.  
  
  
  
Teacher: Get up and go and pray for what you.ve done!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yolei: (still mocking) Weeeeeeeeeeeeeell.  
  
  
  
A tear escaped from sapphire.s eyes as more thunder began to roar. She started crying. Yolei noticed this.  
  
  
  
Yolei: Serves you right!You killed 2 of our friends and thought you could get Away with it!  
  
Sapphire:"No!"  
Sapphire's crest glowed and A blue card appeared in her hand.And she started screaming.  
  
Yolei:What's going on.  
  
Sylvimon stopped the fist fight with Devimon to and noticed Sapphire and so did Devimon.Sapphire swiped the card.  
  
Devimon Matrix Digivloved to......Skull Satamon!!!  
  
Sapphire stoped crying and looked up.  
Sapphire:"Yes! He digivoved!"  
  
Yolei had a fritened look on her face she barelly managed say anything.  
  
Yolei:Sylvimon!!!  
  
"Top Gun"the read beam hurtled toward Skull Satomon who stood there and flicked ir away with his staff.He jumped in the air in less then 0.5 seconds and hit her with a Nail Bone attack instatly deleting her before she fell of the cliff.  
Yolei:Sylvimon!!!  
  
Sapphire:Loser(Makes loser sighn)  
Sapphire danced around doing a Victory dance.  
  
Yolei looks to the ground tears falling from her eyes dropping along with the rain.Yolei took of her glasses and rubbed her eyes and looked up at the rainy sky.Before yolei could utter in emotionall pain another minute.Skull Satomon appeared before her smiling evilly.Yolei looked up.  
  
Yolei:(sobbering)What do you wan't?  
  
Skull Satomon looked at Sapphire she noddded.Skull Satomon picked up the rod and struck Yolei of the cliff.She cried in pain and screamed as she plummeted bellow to the cold sandy ground.She saw her life flashing by her memories of her Family,Freinds,then her Mind came to a patticular brown haired boy.Ahe closed her eyes almost to the ground."look's like I'll be joining you Davis".And with that she hit the ground.  
  
Sapphire watches this and walks with Skull Satomon back to the clearing to meet her friends.before she leaves she looks at the dark sky.  
  
Sapphire:I wonder how the other's are doing.  
Inyuyasha:Was it nice.  
  
???:No it suckked  
  
Inyuyasha:Who said that  
  
???:Your mama  
  
Inyuyasha:Leave my mom out of this.  
  
???:All right I'm Sesshomaru.  
  
Inyuyasha:Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!!!Get out of her.  
  
Sesshomaru:Fine!  
  
(leaves)  
  
Inyuyasha:Reviews,comment's,What can I make better It's all up to you. 


	7. Drowning and Mercy

My Will  
  
  
  
  
Darkness, Pain, Sorrow, Anger, Destruction, Power, Insanity, and Death.  
  
Chapter 7:Drowning and Mercy  
Inyuyasha: "Yes! Finaly another review!!!  
  
Kagome: Uhhh..Inyuyasha it was only one review.  
  
Inyuyasha: (Whimpering) Do you always have to ruin my happiness.  
  
Kagmome: yes.  
  
(Dramatic Pause)  
  
Inyuyasha: (Damn)  
Skull Greymon was getting very annoyed very annoyed indeed. He's been trying to swat Paildramon for the past what was it.. TEN minutes. To say it bluntly stingmon was just to fast for him dodging swipe after swipe SkullGreymon was just unable to hit it stingmon. Maybe it was because it was raining or maybe it was because of the thunder or maybe it was they were near a VERY violent river that kept splashing water over six meters away from the river itself or maybe it was bad luck. The point is SkullGreymon could not hit Paildramon. Swipe after swipe, missile after missile. He was unable to delete the Ultimate leveled Dragon Man.  
  
Ken:" Keep it up Paildramon he'll never be able to catch up."  
  
And yet again SkullGreymon was still unable to hit Paildramon.  
  
Harry"(Thinking) Skull Greymon will never be able to hit Paildramon like this. I could ask him to stomp on the ground but he'd just fly in the air. Maybe a modify card would help.  
  
Harry: "Card Slash!"  
  
Harry:" Speed Activate!"  
  
Skull Greymon swung a lot faster than before and Paildramon was barely dodging.  
  
Ken: "Paildramon!! (Grr)What's with that Card Slash thing?"  
  
Harry was looking at the battle closely studying Paildramon's moves. Even though Skull Greymon's speed had increased he was still unable to hit him.  
  
Harry: (thinking)"I wonder.every time SkullGreymon Jump's on the ground Paildramon flies in the air then stop's for 5 sec then moves again maybe I can use that to my own advantage.  
  
Harry: "SkullGreymon! Jump on the ground!"  
  
Ken: "This plans again? (Thinking) He can't win.  
  
Paildramon flew up in the air paused for 1..2..3.."Modeified Ground Zero!" SkullGreymon fired a stronger version of the regular Ground Zero, which injured Paildramon stunning him again this time on the ground"  
  
Paildramin:"Ken!"  
  
Ken:"Paildramon!"  
  
Paildramon was severally injured his wing's was burnt of; he had burns almost everywhere and was wobbling and limping at the same time.  
  
Harry: "Let's finish this!"  
  
SkullGreymon: "Ground Zero!"  
  
A missile fired from it's back instantly deleting Paildramon the blast was so intense it knocked Ken away in the water practically drowning him.  
  
Harry:"Seem's to be dead but just in case."  
  
Harry looked at SkullGreymon.  
  
SkullGreymon would've smirked if he had a flexible mouth.  
  
"Ground Zero," A missile sped from SkullGreymon's back landing in the water destroying the entire river.  
  
Harry: Come on, let's head back to the clearing.  
  
And so Harry and SkullGreymon headed back for the clearing.  
  
"Atomic Blaster!" Black Megalo Growmon was equally matched with the angel of light.  
  
Kari: Come ON! Angewomon!  
  
"Celestial Arrow!" An arrow of light hit Black Megalo Growmon.Crying in pain he fired back at Kari's Digimon.  
  
Akira: You must be Defeated.  
  
Kari: We'll show you!  
  
Angewomon flew to Black Megalo Growmon only to be slice a few times by his edges and to land De-Digivolving right near Kari.  
  
Kari: Gatomon!  
  
Kari picked her up only to scrape her knee but she didn't care she was only worried about her friend.  
  
Gatomon:I'm.sorry.Kari.  
  
Akira walked up with his digimon. Even though Kari was scared she stood her ground.  
  
Kari:" What do you want!"  
  
Akira put his head down his eyes barely visible under his Goggles. He knelt down and tore a part of his shirt and wrapped around Kari's knee. He stood up and walked away. Kari was confused wasn't he the enemy why was he helping her. Then Kari decided to spit out what she had on her mind.  
  
Kari: Who are you?  
  
Akira stopped  
  
(Pause)  
  
Akira:I'm Akira.  
  
Kari blushed a little at his voice she had to admit he was a little cute.  
  
Kari: Well, I'm Kari. Why did you help me?  
  
Truth to be told he didn't know why he was helping this Kari girl or why he didn't kill her already. But something was nagging at him to let her live. Gatomon still cradled in her arm's Kari's hair wet from the rain made her look.. beautiful.  
  
Akira: "Because I feel generous. Just go before my friend's come here."  
  
Kari scrunched her face a bit then blushed and ran with her injured Gatomon in her arm's her brown hair glistening in the night. Akira turned around Black Megalo Growmon De-Digivloved back to Guilmon.At that moment a giant comet just the size of a basketball headed for Akira head on he tried to dodge but it hit him square in the face.  
  
???:You think you can compare to my power!  
  
Akira:"Who is that?"  
  
Akira looked down he was floating in the air above 3 human's and one really big thing that was currently over a Big castle. Next to hi m was two humans. One with wild brown hair the other with a short blond.  
  
Akira: Just shut the hell up!!!  
  
Beatran:It end's here Azulongmon!  
  
Akira:"It's me! But how?"  
  
Kari: Azulongmon!! Please stop this the light doesn't have to win all chosen children can work together! The light doe not have to win.  
  
Tai: Kari!, You're on the wrong side!!  
  
Akira:"It's that girl". Akira was confused what does this mean?  
  
Azulongmon:I will not take foolishness such as this any longer you must be punished!!!  
  
Azulongmon glowed. A gigantic ball at of electricity shot out from its mouth then colliding with the here and their digimon.then all of them were on the ground different part's of their body's scattering all over the place.  
  
"Akira"  
  
Akira: No!, this can't be!!!  
  
"Akira!"  
  
Akira:"NO!"  
  
"Akira!!!!!!"  
Akira woke up face to face with his blued haired adopted sister and everyone and their digimon in a cave. Akira stood up having a major headache. He looked at the stubborn Sapphire. His mellow friend Harry. And his new friend Beatran chuckling to himself.  
  
Akira:(yawn) Jeez, I feel like a rock hit me.  
  
Beatren and Harry burst out laughing falling on the floor barley able to breath pointing their fingers at Akira like it was some king of sick joke.  
  
Akira: What the hell happened?  
  
Sapphire: (giggle) A comet hit you and you were unconscious for 2 day's.  
  
Beatran and Harry stopped laughing and landed on the floor still hints of giggling. Akira was to exhaust to get back at his friend's laughing instead.  
  
Akira:"What's our next mission." All of their faces dropped they all looked serious like somebody died. Sapphire got of Akira and began to talk. Akira was puzzled  
  
Akira: (sarcastically) "So, who died?" he said this while laughing not realized his joke had very little effect.  
  
Sapphire: (Bluntly) Rubedos, Sakura, and Tina.  
  
Akira paused his mind registering the information inserted into his brain. He couldn't believe DEAD!!!  
  
Akira: D-d-de-dead!  
  
Harry looked down nothing but seriousness in his face. He nodded.  
  
Akira: How?  
  
Beatran: There was another team of Digidestined even more powerful than the one's we faced. Gagnon came hear and told us they lost miserably and that we were to get to the East of File island to Server. Crosswire forest to be correct on the we're to get 7 pieces of shards that's supposed to make a Pink emerald when gathered together.  
  
Akira:"What happened to Kara?"  
  
Beatran: "She was the only one who escaped"  
  
Akira: "So when are we leaving?"  
  
Beatran:"Now."He said again his face full of concentration. Everyone nodded and left for Server for their next mission.  
Tai: Kari!  
  
Kari had just appeared dirt all over herself and Gatomon in her sound asleep and her clothes and hair wet. Tai ran to Kari squeezing her to death still with the cat on her arms.  
  
Tai: Kari what the hell happened!  
  
Tai let go on the death grip and put his sister on a chair. All the Chosen Children looking around for the rest of the team.  
  
Joe: Hey, Kari where's .T.K, Yolei, and Ken.  
  
Kari looked at Joe with Horror in her eyes.  
  
Kari" I thought they were with you?"  
  
Everyone nodded negative and Kari looked down with the same horror in his eyes.  
  
Kari:" I think their dead".  
  
There was an eerie silence about the room every one's faces were blank until Sora decided to speak.  
  
Sora:"Are you sure?"  
  
Kari: "Yeah."  
  
Now it was Tai's turn.  
  
Tai: Are you sure?  
  
Kari: "I'm still not 100% sure buy when I was fighting Akira but.." Tai: Wait a sec you know their Names!?"  
  
Kari: "Only one of them Tai."  
  
Tai: "The one you beat?"  
  
Kari: "Not exactly."  
  
Tai:"Then what?"  
  
Tai was sticking his nose to her sister's head and looking at her full of curiosity.  
  
Kari:" He sort of took mercy on me that's how I know." she said still in a good mood.  
  
Tai had a stern look on his face he looked like he was thinking as impossible as that sounds he was surely thinking.  
  
Tai:"Did he tell you anything?"  
  
Kari: "Just his name."  
  
Tai looked at Kari one last time this time serious again.  
  
Tai: We're going to the digital world everyone.  
  
Matt:"Alright, let's go."  
  
Kari:" Right".  
  
Kari opened the digiport and was about to jump through but Tai grabbed onto her wrist pulling her back.  
  
Kari:" What are you doing" Kari was in Tai's grasp Tai not letting go.  
  
Tai:" You're not going"  
  
Kari: "Why!?"  
  
Tai:"Because he took mercy on you! They'll kill you or use you against us if you come.  
  
Kari was about to protest but just stopped walking out of the room heading home.  
  
Tai: "Let's get these guy's!"  
  
Izzy already typing on his computer located the 4 that challenged the former Chosen Children.  
  
Izzy: "I found them."  
  
With that the 6 Chosen Children disappeared into the computer going against the murderers of the friend's they once had. 


	8. Big Boob's and Chosen Children

My Will  
I don't own DIGIMON or sonic. !!!!!But I do own Nympmon.  
Inyuyasha:"Yes!,another Review.(Jump's up and down with a clown hat)  
  
Kagome:(  
  
Inyuyasha: Why so sad?  
  
Kagome: Cuz you're happy.  
  
Inyuyasha:I hate you.  
Chapter 8:  
  
Darkness, Sorrow, Destruction, Power and Death.  
  
Akira:I really hope this is worth it!  
  
Akira was journeying through a bat-infested cave with his Perky Dinosaur friend at his side. The cave was very dirty with water droplets dripping from time to time he was getting tired of this. So he decided to sit on the ground for a sec for a quick rest even though it was uncomfortable. He just couldn't stand to walk another mile.  
  
Akira: (sigh) Stupid Cave, Stupid Shard's, Stupid Rock Paper Scissors, Stupid Shard, Stupid Gagnon!!  
  
Guilmon sat down on the other side of the unusually watery cave he was tired too. They've been Walking for 2 hour's and still going straight. Guilmon looked at Akira as if to say "Are we there yet?" but Guilmon knew the answer "NO.". Akira had been saying no and no since they got in. Akira got up again still walking through the unpleasantly large cave. It was long but he had a feeling he would get there soon.  
  
(Tick)  
  
Akira:"What was that?"  
  
Guilmon sniffed around closely inhaling every part of the area. "Doesn't seem to be anything Akiramon"Akira dismissed the thought and kept walking towards nothingness. He started to get angry again this time about the same thing.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Akira and Party walk up to a creepy looking Cave. All the Digimon were asleep by some tree except Guilmon who was beside Akira. Anyway according to some Drimogemon in town that this is an old exploration mine that leads to a Dangerous Mega leveled Digimon that deleted Drimogemon's entire group. He said that if we deleted then it would give us a "Pink Shard Thingy" As he worded it. A normal person would tell him to take his shard and shove it up his.well you know. But unfortunately for us we NEED this "Pink Shard Thingy"Sooooo.  
Beatran:"Okay Guy's this is the last shard we're almost there".  
  
(Silence)  
  
Harry:" So who's going in"?  
  
Harry Point's at Beatran, Beatran Point's at Sapphire and Sapphire Point's to Akira.After that everyone start's arguing and fighting over who should go in.  
  
Sapphire: Harry! Just go in.  
  
Harry: No way! I almost got killed stealing one of those things from that Flymon nest.  
  
Beatran: Well I can't I'm claustrophobic.  
  
Sapphire: No you're not!  
  
Beatran: Yes I am.  
  
Sapphire: Prove it!  
  
Beatran: No!  
  
Sapphire: Yes!  
  
Beatran: No!  
  
Sapphire: Yes!  
  
(1 hour later)  
  
Akira and Harry we're watching the battle with extreme boredom if this kept up they'd consider jumping of a Cliff while having a Knife stuck up they're balls. They were bored so they decided to make a deal.  
  
Harry:"Hey Akira, I have an Idea.  
  
Akira turned his head to Harry.  
  
Akira: Anything's better than this.  
  
Still looking at the two bickering he shuddered anything was more exiting than THIS.  
  
Harry:" Let's play Rock, Paper, Scissors the winner get's to stay here while the loser has to go inside that cave.  
  
Akira thought for a moment then he decided that he'd give it a shot.  
  
Akira:"Deal!"  
  
Akira and Harry: Rock, Paper, and Scissor's!  
  
Akira had Rock while Harry had Paper  
  
Akira: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
The scream easily broke the arguing of the Teen and Child.  
  
Harry: Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha!  
  
They to walked up to the new center of attention. Harry got up and told the other's about their little bet. Everyone had an evil grin on his or her face even the digimon who decided to take a nap. There was no question about Akira felt his goggle's tucked the emerald under his shirt got Guilmon and skated in the cave.  
  
*End Flash Back *  
  
Akira was silently wishing he never made that bet. He started to think about that Kari girl again. She was very hot. She had brown eyes her soft brown hair in the wing her whole body was so irresistible it.he smacked his face again cursing himself for doing the same thing. This was the same thing that happened with Sakura she probably even has a Boyfriend.  
  
Guilmon:"Akiramon Why did you hit yourself?" Akira: (Thinking) He was clueless like a baby yet the strongest animal NO he was more than and animal No animal could do thing's Guilmon could do. He got bigger; he defeated every opponent possible, and even merged with me he was.almost my like a brother.  
  
(Rumble)  
  
Akira:"Hey what's that noise?"  
  
Guilmon:"(sniff, sniff) Uhh, Akiramon.  
  
Akira:"What."  
  
Guilmon:"The ground's being crumbled". Akira:"That's nice Guilmon."But just then a rock came crumbling from the ceiling smacking Akira's head sending him and guilmon through the floor landing in a pool of water that was hot red Then they realized it was it was actually HOT!!! They climbed up from the water to and looked at there surrounding's. This place had a Red glowing rock's all over the place. A Beautiful nymph that had cream white skin and all red thong with Breast probably estimated 30cm big rised out of the ashes with her head down. A few moments past until she lifted up her head.  
  
Nympmon: What like a human boy and he's such a CUTIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Nymphmon raced towards the slightly scared Akira rubbing her Humongous Breasts against him. Akira was blushing madly he was even more scared than before.  
  
Guilmon: What are you doing to Akiramon!!!!  
  
Nymphmon smiled so very Horney.  
  
Nymphmon: (sadistically) I'm giving him a hug.  
  
Guilmon bought this and said" Kay"Guilmon sat down in the corner waiting for Akira's "Hug" to be done.  
  
Nympmon started to kiss him when he kicked her off.  
  
Nympmon stood up looking even more Horney.  
  
Nymphmon: Come on handsome I don't bite. I'm so lonely those Drimogemon weren't possible for me to.. do my business with I just want to have some sex not to much to ask.  
  
Nymphmon was about to go for his pance when Akira dodged.  
  
Akira: (thought) Gezz, I got to think of the of a plan before she starts wanting me to stick my..(Brr) don't even want to think about it. Wait a minute!  
  
Akira (nervous) "Wait I'll make a deal with you in 2 hours we can have the best sex you will have ever wanted I'll even fell you up for a few minutes"  
  
Nymphmon was overjoyed. Nymph: "All right but as soon as its time you're MY bitch she laughed and sat down looking at Akira's face." Akira was trying to sound as sex craved as her but he was to scared he looked at her boobs again then saw something in the middle of her breast it was a Pink Gem just like the Drimogemon told him. Akira:"(Shit! I'm going to have to change my plan. Since the Gem's in the middle of her breasts I'm going to have to take of her Thong)  
  
Akira: (almost sexy) Nymphy! How about we play a bit while we're waiting.  
  
The Nymph screamed and ran to Akira starting to pull down his pants. Akira was a little suffocated but he managed to reach down her Thong grabbing the pink shard quickly stuffing it in his pocket. She almost started to pull his pance all the way when Akira jerked away pulling his pants up stunning the Nymph for a moment and yelled"Bio-Emerge!"  
  
Guilmon:"You done Akiramon"! As guilmon glowed  
  
Akira:"yep!"As he started to glow to. Both of them merging.  
  
The glow invaded the entire room making Nymphmon cover her eyes she backed up looking at the glory knight Gallentmon. Nymphmon raised a brow" What happened to the cute kid".  
  
Gallentmon smiled at Nymphmon  
  
Gallentmon:"He got sick of you wench!" "Final Elysian!" A giant plasma beam shot out of Gallentmon's shield instantly deleting the Nymph.  
  
Gallentmon looked around for a way out he thought of going through the hole but he'd be walking for Eternity. Then he saw a Giant massive bug break through the other side of the wall two Late teen's and one Human shaped Digimon came out through the whole the bug broke through.  
  
Izzy: Good job Hercules Kabuteriemon!  
  
Mimi: Let's get this loser!  
  
Mimi looked at Gallentmon the adrenaline running through her veins she glared at Gallentmon for a few moments.  
  
Mimi: You! Why did you kill are friend's.  
  
Gallentmon: Cuz I wanted to.  
  
Izzy: Tell us! We might forgive you for what you've done.  
  
Gallentmon sat on a nearby rock putting down his shield near it and yawned." Maybe later,"  
  
Mimi: "You're name is Akira correct"  
  
Gallentmon: "Maybe".  
  
Mimi closed her eyes and opened Them.  
  
Mimi: "Akira.It's me Mimi your Cousin I know why you're doing this it's because we took you're home. I know you're sad buy you can live with me all you have to promise is that you won't fight anymore."  
  
Akira:"No Mimi I did this to destroy you and my blasted family but that isn't the only reason. I'm here to stop you from Destroying the who planet! As soon as you diminish the Darkness the world will go out of Balance and we'll all be dead."  
  
Izzy:"What are you talking about?"  
  
Gallentmon stood up picking up its shield.  
  
Gallentmon:"It's a waste dealing with ignorant fools like you especially you Mimi you took my Home now I'll take your life!! "Final Elysian!" The beam looked like it was headed for HK but really hit Lillymon Deleting her on Contact.  
  
Mimi"Lil-" Mimi didn't get time to finish her sentence because before she knew it "Royal Saber!" Gallentmon appeared before Mimi spinning in circle flames surrounding him made contact with Mimi cutting her in half letting her lower and higher part fall to a ground with a fud. Suddenly inside the circle sphere Akira's Emerald glowed engulfing Mimi in a Green light.  
  
Izzy: "Mimi!" Izzy turned to Gallentmon furious."Why, she was your cousin your own blood! You are the most cruelest person I've ever seen your worse than the Digimon Emperor!"  
  
Gallentmon:"Whatever."  
  
Gallentmon charged towards Izzy Prepared for Battle a most Difficult Battle.  
Piedmon/Beatran:"TrumpSword!" Two Swords headed for the Dragon Man only to be dodged. War Greymon countered sending back a Terra Force to Piedmon, which was blocked with his swords.  
  
Tai:"WarGeymon! Show him true power!"  
  
"Great Tornado!"WarGreymon spun in a circle engulfed by fire a spun to Piedmon hitting him in then mask cracking it. Beatran and Piedmon screamed even Bio-Emerged they were having trouble taking this dirty bastered down.  
  
Meanwhile Sapphire was having similar Problem's with a digimon just as annoying.  
  
" Explosion Eye!" Deathmon executed its attack on the Phinixmon unable to touch its Mach 5 Speed" Crimson Flare!" Deathmon Dodged awaiting the next blow.  
  
Sora:"You can do it Phonixmon"! Sora was beaming at the merged Digimon not taking her eyes of Sapphire/Deathmon.  
  
Sora:"..."  
  
Deathmon had enough of this she/he flew to Phonixmon and kicked its jaw catching it in a death grip and threw it to the ground" Death Arrow" Deathmon shot out a few arrows Barely Deleting Phinoxmon (Forgive me for my spelling).  
  
Soras eyes widened running towards her Near Deleted friend.  
  
"Death Arrow" Another array of Arrows hurtled towards Sora and Phonixmon.  
  
Everything happened so Quickly.  
  
Sora Screamed. WarGreymon kicked Piedmon Machinedramon/Harry, Metal Garrurumon and Vikemon stopped immediately. Hercules Kabuterriomon was thrown through the cave entrance landing on ground instantly deleting him while Izzy was flung off into a wall cracking his head slightly a trail of blood following his limp body. The arrows heading closer to Sora until.  
Inyuyasha: My First CLIFFHANGER!!!!!I'm so evil.  
  
Kagome: No, You're stupid.  
  
Inyuyasha: Kiss My Ass.  
  
Kagome: No.  
  
(Dramatic Pause)  
  
Inyuyasha: All right I'll give you a choice of who Dies Next Joe or Finish of Izzy Later. 


	9. Fan Mail

Fan Mail  
Inyuyasha: Yeah Fan Mail! ~!!  
loppies3333:Of course you can! Anything for a fan.  
  
Zheryta: Yeah,I really had to think about their Crest's.  
  
loppies3333 You'll see.  
  
Well that's all and the next Chapter will be up tomorrow night thank-you everyone. 


	10. Burning Greymon and Slaughtered Chosen C...

My Will  
I don't own Digimon or the Chaos Emeralds.  
Inyuyasha: Sucker.  
  
Kagome:Inyuyasha you jerk!!!  
  
(Inyuyasha pulled out a rifle)  
  
Inyuyasha: Die!  
  
(Kagome Dies)  
  
Inyuyasha: Hey I didn't even get to shoot her!  
  
Darkness, Sorrow, Destruction, Power and Death.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Sora dropped to the ground with a thud lifelessly standing still everything was silent. Tai looked tearfully at Sora now corpse she was dead HIS Sora. Deathmon killed her.  
  
Tai:"SORA!!!!"  
  
Tai was enraged he wouldn't let this go unpunished The Emerald around his neck glowed he attracted Everyone's attention for a moment he was feeling such anger in his heart.  
  
Tai:(thinking) When we came to the jungle they weren't there we were about to go home but I had to insist that we go into the forest and look for them but Sora didn't want to go she wanted to go home but I told her everything would be alright but everything isn't alright everything went wrong and now.. she's dead  
  
Tai's Emerald glowed catching everyone attention except Gallentmon's who was currently getting ready for his next assault. He looked at Deathmon viciously his D-Tector now screeching.  
  
War Greymon glowed stopping Piedmon's next assault. Tai was lifted in the and was collided with War Greymon.  
  
WarGreymon Super Bio-Emerged to  
Burning War Greymon!!!.  
  
The New greymon was similar to the Old Greymon He was Orange and had red and black armor the same figure except three feet taller and had Tai's hand's also with a sword.  
  
Matt looked with interest on his face so did Joe they both knew what had happened Tai merged with his Digimon just like those other kid's except he seemed stronger and much more STRONGER.  
  
Burning Greymon Quickly flew to Piedmon knocking him down on the ground Piedmon quickly tried to counter but Burning Greymon was to fast. Deathmon decided to help shooting a few death arrows.  
  
Gallentmon on the other hand was charging towards Izzy as if he could care less what had just happened.  
  
As soon as Burning Greymon started fighting he got more enraged with each attack he was determined to destroy the DCC once and for ALL!"Terra Force!" A ball the size of a small planet was in burning greymon's hands. Burning Greymon smirked it was time for him to avenge the one he loved he never told Sora he loved her and now it was to late she was dead thanks to these Prick's.  
  
Gallentmon jumped in the air thrusting himself downwards towards Izzy piecing threw his skin killing him in one blow. Gallentmon looked around he had a choice of helping Piedmon and Deathmon or Helping an outnumbered Machinedramon.Gallentmon decided to help and fight Metal Garrrumon.  
  
Matt: Hang on MetalGarrurumon!  
  
Just then Matt didn't notice the3 crimson Knight run towards them.  
  
Gallentmon:"Lightning Joust!"  
  
Thunder was released from Gallentmon's lance knocking MetalGarrurumon's back a few meter's by Matt.  
  
Matt was about to tell him of when he thought it was a better Idea to interrogate him.  
  
Matt:" Who are you and why did you kill our friends!" Matt was perfectly serious about this he didn't want this nut killing anymore people. Matt was enraged he wasn't going to lose. He refused it.  
  
Gallentmon: "Just shut up and Die!"  
  
Gallentmon ran towards MetalGarrurumon thrusting with his lance towards the metallic wolf missing him by a hair MetalGarrurumon countered by Firering a few missiles, which made contact with Gallentmon sending him, back a little.  
  
Matt: Now you got him Metal Garrurumon you can do it!!  
  
Gallentmon was dodging an endless barrage of missile's one after one he was feeling a slight Fatigued he needed to kill this guy now. He noticed Machinedramon Fighting just as Fiercely as he was and was winning against Vikemon and will eventually kill the idiot with glasses. He smirked not noticing the giant Freeze beam headed for him her tried Dodging but was to late.the beam froze half of his entire Digital body making him paralyzed till he could get free.  
  
Matt Glared at Gallentmon.Matt:"MetalGarrurumon give him the best Metal Wolf claw you got!"  
  
Gallentmon was surprised he was defeated this easily it seemed the Digimon he was facing was to hard to defeat he closed his eyes inside his sphere and was about to await his death when he heard a scream. He mustered all the strength he could and turned around the red ball of energy was piercing through Deathmon's armor he almost lost all of his air his eyes widening he knew that voice it was Sapphire's he looked at Piedmon just getting up from a serious blow to the ground looking at the massive explosion that followed after Deathmon's deletion................  
She was gone  
  
She was gone  
  
She was gone  
  
She was gone  
  
She was gone. BASTERDS! Those $#^$%^&^I*%(**^$&*&U$#^%#^&#^^$#^#$%#^$&*%*&^*&^&*^%$$%$%#%#@$%@$@%$$#%^$ ^$&^%*^%*^&*^*^%&*%&%^&%$& Basterds.  
  
Akira was struggling to brake free and murder the now grinning Tai.Gallentmon tried again to brake free but he couldn't move all that was there was a little crack.  
" Infinity Cannon!" at that instant he managed to finally delete Vikemon and kill his Idiot partner as well. But Harry couldn't believe his own eyes when he turned and looked at the other's Piedmon was severely Damaged, Burning Greymon had absolutely no scratched or showed any sort of Fatigue, Gallentmon had was starting to glow and intense green and Sapphire was slowly being killed. He still couldn't believe it if it was because he was in a sphere and not outside Burning Greymon had just killed Sapphire now and was now moving towards Piedmon to finish the job.  
  
(Play Sayonara from Digimon 03)  
  
Matt:" What's going on?" Matt stared in disbelief as he saw the same thing Happen to Tai as what's happening to this Guy.Gallentmon glowed again simultaneously with Akira's D-Ark. inside the sphere.  
  
Gallentmon Glowed Dark Red revealing Chaos Gallentmon.Burning Greymon stopped mauling Piedmon and saw his knew challenge.  
Kate had just finished beating three Chosen Children at once she was getting good now that she was able to Super Bio-Emerge she was practically invincible.but she sure did miss Harry maybe she should have never left with Sakura after they left she was spending all her time with Rubedo's even making out every Ten minutes then they all died. a tear escaped from Kate's eye she was stranded in the Digital world until she could find Harry or Gagnon or Akira just ANYBODY!!! She wasn't looking were she was going and bumped into Gagnon.  
  
Gagnon:" You called or thought doesn't really matter"  
  
Kate was somewhat happy to see Gagnon and even Kunemon was jumping they finally found something.  
  
Kate had a million questions but first she had to ask,  
  
Kate:" How are the other's doing?"  
  
Gagnon usual smile faded in about 0.1 seconds.  
  
Gagnon: Sapphire's Dead,Akira's Transformed into and another form that no one knew existed so did a Chosen Child, Harry's trying to help even though he's quite angered too and beatrans on the ground barely able to get up.  
  
A silence was passed them Kate's face was blank she stared at the floor not looking up then she started to form a smile then a cackle then she .  
WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW WWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC***************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** **************************************************************************** ***************************************.  
  
After Karen's outburst Gagnon was startled back a bit then started to concentrate and the three Figures teleported to the battle field. 


End file.
